Kestrel
by Hawx k
Summary: Hawx Kestrel is back, after a mission goes south he returns to Vale for the VYTL festival, and soon comes to realize that remnant is just as unforgiving as it was before his exile. Hawx struggles to battle old enemies while trying to understand his own demonic heritage that he just can't escape. Hawx will have to learn fast that not everything is as it seems. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

The vital festival.

Vale.

The first round of the vital festival raged as team RWBY of beacon faced off against team ABRN. The crowd cheered as the four girls beat and blasted their way to victory displaying a perfect combination of teamwork and skill to win against their opponents. Almost all the spectators cheered as vale to victory, Ruby Rose jumped into the air yelling in triumph. The crowds began to disperse from their seats. One man had been watching from the gateway to the stands. He could have taken a seat if he had wished but had given it up for a mother and her small child. Hawx Kestrel had his hood pulled up over his head hiding his face under the shadow it provided. He smiled and clapped slowly as the young huntresses took a bow for the stands. Hawx himself was young, just into his twenties. He was tall and dressed in almost entirely black clothing. He wore black slim fitting jeans that covered the tops of his large boots. His chest was covered by a crimson red vest that showed through his thick black jacket over the top with a fur collar around the neck. His hands were gloved with the fingers removed and small metal studs loomed over his knuckles. Hawx was back in beacon for a bit of rest and relaxation. He carried no weapons unlick many of the trainee huntsmen around him. A sudden force pulled the hood down revealing his face for only a moment before the young man spun around and pinned a young huntsmen to the wall he had just been resting on. The young man squirmed and shook with fright. Hawx's hood fell away being taken by a gust of wind after the young huntsmen who had thought he was being funny accidently ripped it off.

"Wow!" one of the trainees friends remarked. Hawx's hair danced elegantly in the wind, long strands of black faded into dull crimson at the ends his eyes burned a thick yellow as he starred into the trainee he held. Hawx released him and watched as he scrambled away back to his friends.

"Jeez you're a professional right?" one of his friends remarked.

Hawx recognised the large brute of a leader from the rosters. Cardin Winchester. Cardin was one of beacons lesser huntsmen to be but was still making a name for himself thanks to his ruthless fighting power. Hawx didn't answer his question, he just leant up against his wall and looked away from them. Had there not been so many people around he would have probably taught the young man a stronger lesson. The crowd were giving the group a wide birth as they moved through the exit. Cardin introduced himself and extended a hand towards Hawx, who just looked at it for a moment then back up past Cardin into the crowd. He caught a glimpse of the triumphant team RWBY moving up the stairs towards one of the airship docking bays and silently slipped back vanishing into the crowd.

"Hey edge lord where you going?" Cardin called out but was unable to keep track of Hawx, as soon as the young huntsmen broke the line of sight he had vanished.

Hawx didn't venture far from the stands, he slid through the crowds trying not to make himself seen, he moved in the direction of the booth. Until something caught his eye. A small shimmer of glass from the wall above him had reflected the light from outside to reveal the presence of a security camera. Hawx could feel someone on the other side watching him, while he did have a few tricks up his sleeve for hiding among crowds. He somehow knew he wasn't going to get away from this turn of events.

"Well Well, I hardly expected to see you here Mr Kestrel." The voice was low and powerful, it resonated through Hawx shattering his cover.

Hawx turned around slowly to address the Atlesian commander. The great man was accompanied by several of the new Atlesian Knights, there silver metallic bodies gleaming from the light of the sun outside.

"Hello General." Hawx spoke in a low rasping voice, without even the slightest hint of amusement. He stood facing General James Ironwood.

Ironwood looked up and down the young huntsmen a few times, it had been a while since they had last seen each other.

"you look well, all things considered." Ironwood awkwardly started.

Hawx's vision moved from Ironwood to his escorts, then to the open arches of the stadium leading to the airship boarding bays. Beyond the small civilian airship a pair of Atlas warships patrolled the city, Hawx had noticed they were increasing in number over the past few weeks as more and more Atlas personnel entered the city leading to the beginning of the festival.

"You like them? Latest in Atlas tech, we're providing security for the festival this year." Ironwoods words grew softer, he approached Hawx, laying a hand on his shoulder. Ironwood stood a good five inches taller than Hawx but the young huntsmen wasn't intimidated by the difference in size.

"now that you're back we have some things we should discuss."

Hawx shrugged ironwoods hand of his shoulder.

"I only came back for the festival. I have no interest in taking any further work from you." Hawx's words came out as more of a growl. Ironwood seemed surprised at this which made Hawx all the more discussed.

"All of that firepower, for what? There's no more crime in this city, you locked up Rowman Torchwick aboard your flag ship and all criminal activity in the city suddenly stopped. With the help of beacon academy's students, you've accomplished something most thought unthinkable…"

Hawx shoved his hands into his jacket pockets as he began to turn away.

"So, James why do you still need that army."

Ironwood sighed, Hawx's mannerisms were far to reminiscent of another huntsman he didn't need reminding off. Ironwood had met Hawx Kestrel many years ago while he was still a student at Beacon. The young fighter had grown immensely since then, but Ironwood could see the damage behind the smug smile. As well as Hawx's ulterior motive.

Hawx nodded to him once then strolled over to the edge of the platform and stepped off. A few civilians stood in horror for a few seconds before Ironwood stepped in to calm their nerves. A single black feather glided in from outside dancing elegantly in the wind. Ironwood shook his head.

Elsewhere in Vale an older man walked into a bar, he was dressed in a long dusty trench coat that covered most of his body, his grey eyes were mostly covered by the ten-gallon hat he wore pulled low over his face. He carried a very large sword across his back in a leather scabbard, the blade was wide with a steel handle. The man moved to the bar. He sat himself down and waited patiently to be served. A girl in a red dress sat a few seats down from him. She watched him with her one golden eye that wasn't hidden by thick locks of black hair. She spoke slowly in a low seductive voice.

"you're late."

The man looked over to her slowly. His voice was low and raspy, ravaged by years of smoking.

"lot of huntsmen in the area. We may need to renegotiate payment."

The girl didn't seem amused. Cinder fall moved further down the bar, her visible eye lighting up with flame. The man didn't flinch. Cinder seemed slightly agitated by this.

"That power gives you strength but don't forget your place here girl. I have dealt with your kind before." The man looked around the bar only now realising there were no staff present.

"you knew That vale would be home to a large number of huntsmen during the festival, and yet you took the job. Don't tell me you're scared?"

Cinder smirked, she slid an envelope across the bar towards the man.

"Half now and half when the target is dealt with." Cinder offered.

The man opened the envelope as a picture of a girl fell out in front of him. The girl looked to be about the same age as cinder, presumably somewhere in her early twenties her hair was cut short and dark. Her eyes glowed purple, she was smiling ever so slightly.

"She's a cat, you'll spot her from the tail. There's a bonus in it if you can take out any of the huntsmen in the area of course but leave the students alone until after the festival. No matter how much of a nuisance they can be."

The man looked back to the picture of the girl. She didn't look that threatening but in this line of work he knew to be cautious.


	2. Chapter 2

As the day wore on Hawx Kestrel found himself at the outskirts of vale, in the shady side of town. 'the spit n sawdust.' Was exactly what Hawx was looking for. The bar didn't have many locals, mostly attracting the attention of the local small-time gangs and occasional ageing huntsmen with nothing better to do then drown themselves in their own pity. This early in the morning the bars occupants were limited to just a couple of shady figures sitting in opposing corners of the room. Hawx instinctively kept his aura active at most times of the day, if for no other reason then to sense the auras of those around him. The occupant to his left didn't strike Hawx as much, he was young and by the feel of things untrained.

The man opposite him however was enough for Hawx to take notice. He wore a long heavy brown leather duster that covered most of his body, he also wore a large hat that he had pulled down over his face to hide it from any prying eyes. His aura was immense, its presence enough to fill the entire bar, Hawx theorised he had some kind of area of effect semblance. Beside the man sat his weapon, a huge buster style sword at least five feet in length and a foot wide at its base. Hawx thought he could make out the barrel and chamber of some kind of a revolver as well, but looked away when the mans head lifted up, giving Hawx a quick glimpse of white hair over tired eyes.

Hawx made a note of where the man was sitting before moving toward the bar. There was a girl sitting further down the bar nursing a fancy colourful beverage, behind the bar another young woman polished a small glass, She shot Hawx a smile when she saw him coming. The serving girl wore a short brown skirt and white shirt. Her hair was brown and tied into a short pony tail revealing two green eyes.

"What can I get you handsome?" she asked in a low seductive tone. The girl put down the glass and leant forward onto the bar top with one arm.

"a double of the strongest from the bottom shelf." Hawx replied as he pulled up a stool at the bar.

"any ice sugar?"

"no."

The girl nodded before turning around and reaching for a bottle on top of the shelf, she dropped a glass in front of him. Hawx pulled up a stool and took a seat. The girl filled the glass with three shots before giving him a quick wink and disappearing behind the bar through a door Hawx hadn't noticed.

"Getting sloppy." Hawx groaned.

He felt the man behind him look up after registering that comment.

"wow you didn't even have to say a word to get her attention, what's your secret?"

another voice caught his attention, there was a girl sitting a few feet down the bar from him that he had also failed to notice. The girl was young, almost too young to have been in the bar, she wore a long brown overcoat that stopped at her knees revealing her bare legs. Her feet were covered by a pair of heavy gothic boots, her hair was long and autumn brown, a long cat like tail waved through the air behind her.

"I have my ways. You here for the festival?"

The girl slid her glass over towards him and moved seats.

"not really, I'd much rather see a fight between real huntsmen."

Hawx took a quick swig of his drink and leant back in his seat, both he and the man behind him registered a hidden meaning behind that comment. Hawx moved to question that further but was interrupted by the door of the bar swinging open violently. Eight men dressed in black suits with red ties walked in, all holding a mixture of red swords and dust pistols.

Hawx shot the girl a quick glace only to find her looking at him and smiling.

"can I help you?" Hawx asked nonchalantly.

"not you." The leader grunted. He turning his head slightly to face the girl.

"Miss I'm going to need you to come with us."

"eight guys to take away one girl, I don't even want to know what you're going to be doing." Hawx stated.

He dropped down from his stool and stepped forward. The men were dressed in the uniforms of Junior's club but something about them didn't seem right.

"nice disguises by the way, may have actually fooled someone less attentive."

The leader turned his attention to the young huntsmen, Hawx still had his drink in hand but hadn't taken much more then a sip, he swirled the liquid slowly beaconing a response.

"step aside Talon."

Hawx grinned.

"now there's a name I haven't been called by in a while."

' _interesting development.'_ Hawx thought.

"hey these guys aren't messing around you should go." The girl said with a hint of worry in her tone.

Hawx ran his eyes over her and then the gang once before shrugging. He moved towards the door, the gang separated to let him pass. The frightened young man in the corner looked up to him for a second, while the quiet man put his head back down, perhaps anticipating what came next.

One of the gang members turned around as Hawx put one hand on the door.

"You filthy faunas should know better then to show your face in this neighbourhood."

A few of the gang members turned back to chuckle with each other for a second. They soon moved forward towards the girl, then a loud metallic clank echoed through the bar. All eight men turned back to the door. Hawx had twisted the nob in turn locking the door.

"you ever hear the one about the eight assholes who got themselves beat down by a faunas in a bar fight?"

The men looked to each other impatiently. The leader nodded to one of the swords men, who advanced on Hawx.

"I'll take that as a no."

Hawx swirled the glass around in his hand for a moment.

"Hey big guy!" he called to the man in the corner. "you want in on this?"

The man looked up from his table, groaned for a moment then looked away again. Hawx shrugged once, finished the drink he was still holding in his hand as the swordsman raised his blade. As the blade came down Hawx launched the glass into the mans face. Just before it connected Hawx pushed the glass into the mans face with a roundhouse kick, knocking his bloodied body to the ground. The man rolled around in pain with his hands over his face.

Hawx punched his right fist into his left hand and grinned towards the gang.

"who's next?"

Two swordsmen ran forward Hawx slipped past the first one and kicked the second in the back of the head with a spinning kick. He leant back almost touching the floor under a sword swing from another attacker. Hawx flipped up and to the side in a spin as one of the gunmen fired two shots. As he finished the move he grabbed a chair and hurtled it towards the gunmen. The gunman recoiled from the impact as Hawx jump kicked him into the man behind. Two more swordsmen attacked, Hawx effortlessly ducked and weaved past the onslaught of attacks before moving between the tow men and finishing each of them with a series of kicks. The leader advanced while the last gunman took aim. The leader pulled two long silver knives from his blazer and began his assault. Hawx parried a series of strikes with open hands before the gunman put a shot into his chest. Hawx grunted from the impact as the dust round shattered off his body.

"Oh shit he's a huntsmen!"

The leader attacked again. Hawx grabbed and snapped his right arm, he spun the leader around launching over his body as he spun into the air, in the process Hawx grabbed one of the leaders knifes and sent it into the gut of the gunman. One of the recovered swordsmen launched a screaming attack. Hawx finished him with a powerful kick that sent the swordsmen through the locked door, breaking it off its hinges. The unconscious swordsman was soon followed by the rest of the gang as they beat a hasty retreat out of the bar. The barmaid came out of the store room slowly to survey the chaos. Hawx through ten thousand lien onto the bar top.

"thanks for the drink. That should cover the cost of repairs."

He waved to the girl at the bar briefly before stepping outside into the sunshine. His train of thought changed, he turned back looking to where the girl at the bar had been but there was no sign of her. the quiet man with the strong aura looked up to him for a few lingering seconds. Suddenly Hawx wasn't feeling like this was going to be the quiet get away he had hoped for.


	3. Chapter 3

Atlas Airships had become an all to common site over the skies of vale leading up to the festival. Hawx couldn't help but recognise one airship in particular that flew in ominously slowly.

"hmm, this ought to be good."

The airship landed at the edge of beacons grounds. Two young girls rushed forward as the boarding ramp lowered. Hawx Recognised them both. Wisse Schnee was the current Aires to the Schnee dust company in the event of her fathers passing or stepping down. Hawx didn't know Wisse but had faith she was going to be more like her grandfather then her father, the Schnee daughters were difficult people but good people at their core. The other girl Hawx barely recognised as Ruby Rose. The daughter and niece of two of his favourite teachers from Signal academy. Hawx knew her and her sister when they were younger. But that was a long time ago. Hawx was too far away to hear the conversation but had a pretty good idea as to how it was going. Winter Schnee stepped down the ramp to greet her excited sister and a confused ruby.

"guess you haven't changed that much then rose."

Hawx withdrew his semblance slightly. He was sitting on one of the decorative pillars at the far edge of the platform. His semblance allowed him to zoom in his site like a pair of binoculars. Upon pulling back his vision Hawx noticed something odd. There were two black birds sitting on opposing pillars either side of the airship. one with small red eyes.

Hawx grinned as one of the birds dropped down from the pillar, Winter and Wisse Schnee began making there way towards the school, being escorted by the new Atlesian Paladins. Qrow branwen appeared behind the girls. To anyone else it would have seemed like he'd appeared from nowhere, but Hawx knew better then that. Qrow effortlessly took down the two trailing paladins. Again Hawx was still too far to hear the conversation, but knew roughly how this was going to go. He zoomed in his semblance slightly. Qrow wobbled as he spoke uncertainly.

"Hey I'm talking to you ice queen." From this angle Hawx could just about read his lips as they moved.

This was looking to be an entertaining show until Hawx made out the words

"oh, I heard old Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin."

Hawx pulled back his semblance entirely, _that's odd._ Hawx dropped down from the pillar as a crowd began to gather around the two huntsmen, this wasn't a show Hawx wanted to miss either. He moved at a light jog and deactivated his aura to help him blend in with the crowd a little easier, he wasn't quite ready to reveal his presence to everyone just yet. By the time he'd reached the crowd Winter and Qrow were locked in a fierce battle, ducking and weaving and striking with such perfect precision, the crowd watching intently.

 _Even drunk you can still hold your own against Atlas's best. Not bad old man_

Hawx took a step to the side as someone short pushed past him. Ruby Rose emerged at the front of her crowd next to Wisse Schnee.

"what's going on?" Ruby franticly asked.

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister."

Hawx bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing.

"oh no who would do such ahh that is my uncle!"

Hawx turned away to contain his laughter as he did he caught something in the corner of his eye, a tall student with grey hair and black trousers looked through the crowd with a shocked expression for a moment before turning away and hastily running from the crowd. Hawx's eyes followed him for a moment. _That was odd._ Hawx's attention was drawn back to the fight as Winter and Qrow's fight moved into the courtyard. Winter ran straight up the side of one of the pillars while Qrow followed switching his great sword to shotgun mode. After a few shots Qrow seemed to have scored a direct hit, a cloud of white smoke appeared around Winter. Qrow switched his weapon back to sword mode, as winter shot out of the smoke cloud at blistering speed, her blade opening to release a second smaller sword.

Hawx never missed an opportunity to see a fellow dual wielder in combat, Winter Schnee was one of the best. She slammed into Qrow knocking them both through the concrete beam they had been standing on and slamming into the ground leaving a sizeable crater. The fighting continued as Qrow and Winter dashed back and forth across the courtyard before finally finishing in a similar position to where they had started. Winter slammed one sword into the ground activating the summoning side of her semblance. A flock of tiny white nevermore surrounded her. the birds suddenly flew towards Qrow, he blocked the birds with his sword, Winter grinned thinking she finally had the upper hand until Qrow launched a slash towards her. a curved line of energy whizzed along the ground towards her with all the power of Qrow's sword, Winter dodged the blast but it was enough to ruin her attack. The frustrated soldier took a more serious form, a huge glith materialising behind her. Qrow stood looking mostly unfazed. He pulled the lever on his sword. The blade bent round slowly taking its syth form. Hawx felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around suddenly to defend himself only to find Professor Ozpin standing beside him. Hawx half froze as his gaze connected with Ozpins.

"my office, 3pm. Its about time you were filed in Mr kestrel."

"Schnee!" Boomed the voice of James Ironwood.

Winter Schnee stopped her strike just an inch away from Qrow's neck.

Anticipating the next few events, Hawx dispersed with the crowd, he was fairly confident Qrow hadn't seen him and for the moment he wanted things to stay that way. After all he was still on his break from all of this, though he couldn't help but turn around to witness the reunion of Qrow and his beloved niece Ruby.

Hawx pulled out his scroll, it was still relatively early morning, he had a few things to do but right now priority one was breakfast. A short walk to vale later Hawx found himself among the stands of various foods and carnival events. Hawx brought himself an impressively large bowl of noodles and tucked in. once he had finished his bowl, Hawx leant back on his stool comfortably. He pulled out his scroll and cycled through a few internet pages before finally finding a good link to the tournaments screen. There were just a few more team rounds left to go and none of the fighters really interested him. The first few rounds of the doubles contest however did spike his interest. Emerald and Mercury of haven Vs CoCo and Yatsuhaschy of beacon. Hawx set an alarm for the match and then looked again at the contestants. The young man Mercury stood out to Hawx. He was the one who had run from the fight between Qrow and Winter.

As the day wore on Hawx made his way further into the city. He stood outside Vale General hospital. For a hospital the building was quiet not many people coming in or out, times had been quiet since Roman Torchwick had been detained. Hawx closed his eyes feeling the air around him. His aura picked up the presence of a few medical staff and the patients but nothing of whom he was actually looking for.

Hawx stepped through the hospitals entrance, the building was quiet. The receptionist was an older woman with frail features and a small pair of glasses hanging part way down her nose. Hawx cautiously made his way to the counter taking a quick glance around him. None of the patients stood out to him as a threat, the few that were there were mostly elderly men and women nearing the end of their years.

"Excuse me Miss?" Hawx asked cautiously.

The receptionist lifted her head meeting his gaze.

"I'm looking for Nexus Yaucha, I'm a friend from school."

The receptionist ran her eyes up and down Hawx slowly, taking in the details of his appearance.

"a little more than just friends I think, she's on the second floor, room 237."

Hawx smiled and headed down the hall following the signs to the second floor. He wasn't a huge fan of hospitals, Hawx was a very superstitious person. Though that being in said in remnant a lot of people were. Hawx stopped just before the door of room 237. It had been a long time since he had seen Nexus Last and wasn't sure what he would say. Hawx closed his eyes again, feeling the air, he could sense her now on the other side of the door, but her aura was very weak, it couldn't have been active around her body. Hawx took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times.

"Come in." a perky female voice answered.

' _at least your voice hasn't changed.'_

Hawx pushed open the door. Laying in her bed by the open window was Nexus Yaucha. Nexus was a beautiful girl a little older then Hawx, her pink hair hung long draped down behind her. her eyes held the same colour and facial features were warming to behold. Her skin was very pale and her body thin. Hawx took a step in closing the door behind him. Nexus was looking out of her window, in the distance she could see the Vital stadium and its airship escort. Hawx grinned.

"Quite the view isn't it?" He said nonchalantly.

He felt the change in Nexus as she turned slightly trying to remember the voice. She looked up to him with watery eyes. Nexus threw her hands over her mouth as she started to cry.

"H.. Hawx?" she mumbled.

"Hey Nex."

If nexus could have gotten out of her bed she would, she reached out her arms towards Him. Hawx bit his tongue to keep his composure as he stepped forward toward her bed. He leant down and was pulled onto the bed By Nexus as she wrapped her arms around him embracing him tightly.

"You came!" She cried. "I knew you'd be ok! I knew you'd come back!"

Hawx held her a little more loosely. Nexus released her grip on him. Hawx put a hand on her chest gently, just above her more feminine areas. He closed his eyes.

"doctors already tried that." Nexus croaked.

Hawx squinted a little. The colour started to flood back into nexus, her body lit up with a pink glow. She looked to her hands as they glowed in the sunlight, then the lines shimmered in a wave over her body.

"My aura!" She said, barely able to control herself.

Hawx released his hand and fell forward clutching his head.

"you shouldn't have done that!" She moaned as another tear ran down her face.

"couple of days and I'll be fine." Hawx groaned as he pulled his head up right.

"Hawx, you know unlocking aura like that is dangerous, you used to much!"

Hawx wiped his eyes.

"Yeah well, call it punishment for not coming to see you sooner."

Nexus smiled. "Thank you Kes."

Hawx grinned, he was always fond of that nick name.

"What happened to you Hawx? The last time I saw you, you told me you'd taken a job from James Ironwood, that it was going to be an easy job!"

Hawx shrugged.

"Yeah it was meant to be, I'll tell you more when I have time but I was sent to infiltrate the vale branch of White fang."

"jeez those guys have been all over the news lately, I take it something happened." Nexus commented.

"you still have access to your network?" Hawx asked with a curious gaze.

"of course, why something you need?"

"Yeah, but first I need you to fill me in on what's been going on in the city since I last saw you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kestrel redux chapter 4**

Hawx Kestrel once again found himself on Beacons grounds, it had been sometime however since he had last entered the school. As Hawx walked forward he looked around him at the various students who patiently lounged around relaxing in the sunlight, most crowded around scrolls and commented on various fights in the tournament. A few students even practiced in sparing matches against one another. Hawx stopped just outside the school's entrance to watch the young fighters. A young man with short black hair danced and weaved around his opponent, he wore a red open shirt and a pair of blue shorts. In his hands he held a pair of steel boomerangs he launched with impressive precision. His opponent a young girl holding a long spear with a short blade at the end. She did well to spin her weapon and deflect her opponent attacks. The girls hair was a dull white almost grey, she thought in a pair of grey trousers and black crop top. Though she was on the defensive the girl showed no signs of taking damage.

"Ha looks like I'm going to have to step up my game to defeat you Lima!"

Barked the excited young man as he switched to a close quarters assault wielding his boomerangs as knifes. The young Huntsmen rushed in striking low taking Lima off guard. She fell back showing signs of struggle on her face.

"Strike low!" Hawx called out to her.

The girl didn't look to him but heard his words all the same. She spun around knocking the Youngman's strike away from her. she brought her staff around into his legs knocking him to the ground. The girl spun her weapon around bringing the blade to the base of the young mans chin. A few of the surrounding students gave a short round of applause.

"Thank you sir!"

The girl bowed politely. She helped the young man to his feet.

"if you keep aiming centre mass you'll miss a chance to disarm or incapacitate your opponent. I know you're training to kill monsters but a Beowulf can't Chase you without any legs.

"Pft. What's the point in that, its always better to overwhelm your enemy with superior force." Came an unfriendly voice from their left.

Cardin Winchester and the rest of his team had arrived, bruised and battered from battle, but all still standing proud.

"hey boss that's the guy from the stadium." One of them called out.

"yeah why don't you teach him a lesson." Called another young man.

Hawx raised one eye brow.

"really?"

Hawx leant back against the frame of beacons main entrance. Lima and the other student she had been fighting watched gripping their weapons just in case they were needed.

"what's up Cardin? Was daddy mean to you or did mother not give you enough hugs?" Hawx teased. When Cardin took a step closer Hawx moved forward off the wall himself.

"what did you just say to me pipsqueak."

"I think he called your mum a slut dude."

"Kick his ass Cardin!"

Lima and her friend took a step forward Hawx raised a hand telling them to stop. He shook his head at them briefly before Cardin drew his weapon. What happened next happened to fast for the young huntsmen to see. Cardin Winchester raised his mace to swing at Hawx, but before the strike could connect everyone heard a loud crunching sound. All anyone saw was Hawx gracefully exiting a backwards flip and Cardin's unconscious body hitting the floor, his head bent backwards with a large bruise under his chin. Cardin hit the ground with a loud thump and Hawx landed back on his feet, now checking the time on his scroll.

The rest of team CDNL stood open mouther and trembling. Hawx put away his scroll and started stretching out his neck. He cracked his knuckles together and grinned menacingly at the rest of Cardin's team.

"who's next?"

Team CRDN quickly picked up their unconscious leader and decided they had somewhere more important to be.

The two students stood open mouthed looking at Hawx.

"who are you?" asked the young man.

"Hawx Kestrel!"

Boomed a very authoritarian female voice. Hawx stood up straight snapping to attention. Hawx spun around on his heels slowly and smiled politely to Glynda Goodwitch.

"Can you go anywhere without starting a fight? You're not even a student of this academy anymore." she sighed.

"to be fair it wasn't much of a fight." Hawx replied. Glynda shot him a disapproving look.

She walked back through Beacons Front Entrance with Hawx trailing behind. Hawx was led to the elevator to Ozpins office. A few students watched him curiously as they walked. A Girl walked past with thick strands of dark hair covering one eye, the eye that showed glowed a golden yellow. She met Hawx's gaze and smiled slightly at him. As they passed Hawx felt something in the air, like the air had just become heavier. He turned back to watch the girl in the Haven academy uniform but lost her admits the other students.

"you always were easily distracted." Glynda commented.

But it wasn't just the girls around Beacon that had Hawx distracted, there was something else here. A power in the air he didn't recognise. Something strong was in the school, but its presence was hazy Hawx couldn't quite pin point exactly where it was coming from.

Glynda didn't say much on the way up, her face always looked irritated by something. Though despite this Hawx did find her presence comforting. It had been a long time since he had last seen her.

"it's good to see you're well Mr Kestrel." She finally said as the elevator pulled to a halt. "but please try not to cause any more scenes while you're here."

Hawx nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry I won't." Of course, this was a promise he would not keep.

Hawx stepped forward out of the elevator. Glynda hit another control and descended back down. Ozpin was standing by the window looking out at the city.

"it always was a beautiful view." Hawx called out to Ozpin, he almost jumped out of his skin when the voice of Qrow Branwen sounded in his right ear.

"Yeah, save all those disgusting ships floating around."

Hawx snapped his attention to Qrow, who was leaning against one of the pillars of Ozpins office.

"it's been a while Qrow." Hawx said in a low growl. Hawx half readied himself as Qrow took a step towards him.

"you know I did tell you not to take that job from Jimmy."

Hawx glared at him.

"yeah well I had to do something. I couldn't just run off to the other side of remnant when there were enemy's on our door step!" Hawx growled.

Qrow moved closer getting into his face.

"I warned you and look what happened, you got caught and paid the price. Don't blame me for your mistake."

"I don't blame you for my mistake old man I blame you for not being there like you said you'd be."

"I had something else I needed to do that was a little more important than baby sit you on your little spy operation."

"my little, spy operation shows that the white fang were preparing for something. just a few days after I escaped, they hit a train full of dust. The last few months they've been robbing dust shops all over vale with Roman Torchwick, but as soon as he gets captured after a god damn Grimm attack it all stops. But Adam Taurus is nowhere to be seen in all of this so the white fang are still out there with enough dust and weapons to wage a small war!"

Qrow paused for a moment.

"Mr Kestrel." Ozpin interjected. "we are more then aware there is some more sinister plot unfolding, General ironwoods forces are here to provide security for the festival. this of course is when the enemy are most likely to strike."

Hawx pondered the words for a moment.

"And who exactly is this enemy?"

Well that's the million Lien Question." Qrow added, he took a long swig from a silver canteen.

Ozpin smiled before asking a question that made Hawx's skin crawl and his stomach drop.

"Tell me Mr Kestrel what is your favourite fairy tale?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kestrel chapter 5

The story of the seasonal maidens was a lot to take in. Hawx stood in silence with a bewildered look on his face as Ozpin finished. Hawx felt the air around him, he once again felt the pressure he'd felt from the hallway.

"So, someone managed to steal a portion of Autumn's power. And the culprit is in the city... so you think they're seeking the other half of the power? Why not seek out another maiden? it would have to be easier."

Ozpin nodded.

"That is true however there's a little more to this situation. but for the moment that's all you need to know, when this is over we will fill you in on the rest."

Ozpin reasoned.

"Look Kid even if we were able to find another Maiden it wouldn't necessarily improve the situation." Qrow added.

"you always were dramatic professor. So, what do you need from me?"

"you're an observant young man Hawx." Anytime Ozpin used Hawx's first name it meant a bombshell was coming. "I know you've become aware of certain secrets most are unaware of, I also have what you're looking for."

Hawx moved towards Ozpins desk, pulled along by hope and excitement. He stopped himself after a few steps and grit his teeth.

"and what would you like in return?" Hawx asked.

"for the moment nothing." Qrow interrupted. "something's about to happen and when it does having an extra huntsman of your calibre inside the city could be real handy. I know most of them are working against the Grimm in the outskirts but if it comes to it…"

"you'll have me at your disposal if something happens in the city but you already knew I wouldn't walk away when innocent people are in danger, there's something else you want isn't there?"

Ozpin cut in again, Hawx started to get tired of the dramatic transition of the conversation.

"The kestrel tribe has made themselves known in Vaccuo." The words hit Hawx hard chilling the air around him.

"My parents split from them the day my brother was born, I have no influence with them and Raiden knows my face. I won't be able to infiltrate them."

Hawx replied. His words more of a low growl from the shame his family name brought him.

"but you're blood to them. Meaning you can claim the sword of Hermes." Ozpin croaked.

"I don't want that damn thing." Hawx grunted. "not that I'd stand a chance against Raiden anyway, even if I could beat him I don't want to be anywhere near that thing."

Qrow interrupted again.

"the sword of Hermes wasn't cursed the last I heard."

"it's not the sword… it's the name, and what it means to hold it. I just so happen to fit the description a little to perfectly."

Hawx took a long breath, he pulled himself back to his senses, surpassing the anger and fear that had erupted from him.

"I'll stay in the city until the festival is over. but after that I'm not promising anything until I get some answers."

Ozpin nodded, he stood up from his desk and held out a hand to Hawx.

"With time Patience and training you will be able to accomplish many things that currently seem out your reach. it is good to see you again Mr Kestrel, I can tell you've grown in many ways since last we saw each other. Rook would have been very proud of your progression."

Hawx shook Ozpins hand and smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

Hawx headed back towards the elevator, stopping once he was level with Qrow. Hawx held up his scroll to the older huntsmen.

"Call me when you need me."

With that Hawx left beacon academy. On the way out, he walked into an old friend. Pyrrha Nikos had changed a lot over the years since Hawx had last seen her. As she passed him in the hallway he shot her a quick grin and a wink. Pyrrha didn't recognise him at first, she smiled politely and carried on her way. Hawx stopped in the corridor to call out to her.

"have you gone and forgotten me Miss Nikos?"

Pyrrha stopped she turned around to face him. She looked at him puzzled for a second then made the connection.

"Oh Mr kestrel!" she excited exclaimed. "I'm so sorry Professor Ozpin has asked to see me I Can't stay."

"Don't worry I'm here for the festival so I'm sure I'll see you round, good luck in the tournament!"

Hawx headed to the colosseum to catch the tail end of the doubles rounds he missed team CFVY's fight but managed to catch a replay on his scroll. As he road the airship upwards he pulled up a video feed for the recent FNKI vs RWBY battle where Yang Xio Long and Wiess Schnee emerged victorious.

"that's one hell of a semblance Yang but you're way to reliant on it."

He murmured out loud as he watched the feed. It felt so refreshing to be back at Beacon, Hawx leant back against the airships wall, he pretended not to notice the two attractive girls watching him from the opposite end of the ship. He was on vacation and trying not to attract to much attention and he wasn't doing a very good job so far. Hawx gave the girls his best cheeky smile and let his eyes linger on them for just a second longer then he needed to show his interest as he departed form the ship and slipped into the crowd.

Hawx sat himself down in the stands overlooking the arena, two young huntsmen sat down on either side of him. To his right sat a young man with a brown pony tail, a red and white hooped t shirt a pair of shorts and strangely no footwear what so ever. To his left was a young girl with a bond pony tail. She wore Long white socks that reached up to her brown trousers, a plain white shirt with a brown sleeveless jacket over the top, but for reasons unknown to Hawx she was wearing a very unconvincing fake beard around her chine. Even more bizarre was the black Pirate hat complete with skull and Cross bones symbol.

' _what on remnant is happening?'_ Hawx thought.

"ok so we got real lucky in the first round by getting a water-based location, If we get the same again, or at least a lot of open areas the captain should be able to prevail!" the young man excited exclaimed.

"even so the captain is a highly skilled warrior and Indy well, he's just Indi." The girl replied, though she was trying very unconvincingly to put on a low masculine voice.

Hawx's curiosity couldn't help but get the better off him.  
"ok seriously are you guys meant to be some kind of pirate crew or something?"

"Avast ye scallywags!" called a voice from the stadium.

Hawx looked down to see 2 more huntsmen walking onto the fighting stage. The first walked on was clearly the leader. He swaggered onto the stage wearing his magnificent Crimson flowing pirate jacket decorated in black and gold markings, his hat also fit the picture perfectly a wide black piece with a long feather protruding from the top. His boots chimed with every step as silver doubloons rattled together. He looked up to the crowd holding out his arms as the other students of shade academy cheered together. He smiled showing rows of gold teeth. Hawx activated his semblance letting his sight zoom in on the captain. His eyes burned a fierce gold unlike anything Hawx had ever seen. He was followed by a shirtless blue haired young man who more slouched his way onto the stage, he wore a skull and cross bones bandanna around his neck. his lower arms were covered by a mix of electric blue and red feathers. ' _faunas trait'_ Hawx noted.

"I do hope we're all prepared for what is sure to be a very interesting match!" bellowed the deep burly voice of Peter port over the speakers of the stadium.

"Ah yes in what is sure to be a very interesting round we have Captain Pallet Avaricious and Indy Rogers of shade academy. These two students are easily two of the most interesting fighters we have seen thus far." Called Doctor Oobleek.

From the other side of the stadium two more fighters walked onto the fighting stage. Hawx recognised them as the two huntsmen he had seen outside of Beacon training in the courtyard.

"ah yes and their opponents Aiden Grouse and Lima Gasgar of Mistral will be extremely difficult to beat. Team AXLE proved themselves to be the dark horse of this year's tournament." Doctor Oobleek added.

The two teams stood opposite one another as the stadium opened up around them.

"Right all we need is another Water based location and we'll have this in the bag!" cried the girl to Hawx's right, still trying to keep up her deep voice.

"Tyler!" cried the captain. "I thought I told yee to talk like a true privateer!"

Hawx looked to the two fighters on either side of him, wishing he had chosen a different seat. The stage set around the fighter, a city, a forest, a lava field and finally an ice field all formed around them. Hawx tried not to laugh as the expression on team PYRT's faces dropped to disappear.

"All right home field advantage!" cried Lima.

"Yar that be meaning nothing." Called the captain.

"your friends are doomed." Hawx said in a low tone that got him a couple of dirty looks from the huntsmen beside him.

As the countdown began, the captain readied himself, Indy grabbed a chain around his waist and AXLE put their hands on there weapons.

"3, 2, 1, Begin!"

The captain drew his weapons, each hand held a flint lock pistol, he took aim at Lima and fired. Lima blocked the strikes by spinning her spear. Aiden ran forward with boomerangs in hand. Indy threw his chain to the side. The weapon revealed itself in the form of an anchor on the chain. Hawx rolled his eyes, he saw the outcome of this battle a mile away. Indy launched the anchor towards Aiden. Aiden ducked under the first swing then rolled over the second. He threw both of his weapons towards Indy. Indy's eyes suddenly lit up as a cloud of Darkness emerged around them filling the fighting stage. Hawx activated his semblance as the stadium filled with the smoke, his vison zoomed in slightly then the smoke began to thin out for him. Hawx's X-ray ability was the second level of his semblance that he had used to great effect in his teenage years, almost perfecting it.

"ah looks like young Mr Rodgers Just activated his semblance!" Professor ports voice announced.

"Ah yes Peter Indy's semblance allows him to cover a large area in a thick cloud of smoke rendering all fighters blind. He combines this with his superior faunas' senses to locate his enemy's and pick them off in the darkness." Doctor Oobleek explained.

"but what's this?" he exclaimed.

The smoke began to fade, fizzling into the air revealing Lima spinning her staff rapidly seemingly pushing away the smoke cloud.

"Ah yes Lima's semblance allows her to accelerate the movements of an object, in this case she spun her staff and used her semblance to create a makeshift fan powerful enough to push away the smoke. Indy slouched forward suddenly looking miserable.

"ugh Sunlight, my one true enemy." Indy looked up at Lima as his smoke started to completely fade.

"I will destroy you!" he yelled.

His weapon flung back as he brought the chain around. Suddenly Aiden's boomerangs impacted him hard knocking his weapon away from Lima. As the weapons cycled back the captain opened up with a volley of shots. He fired one round from each of his pistols then threw them back into his jacket, where he would then pull out two more and repeat the process. Aiden dodged and weaved between the shots buying time for his weapon to return. The captain fired his last pistols before producing a small bag that chimed in his hand.

"Yar feast your eyes on these!" the captain opened the bag and threw out a handful of golden coins that scattered across the fighting stage. Lima and Aiden looked at him confused for a moment. The captain looked down at the coins as they harmlessly impacted around Lima and Aiden.

"Darn! I threw the wrong bag!"

The captain reached into his jacket again but was quickly attacked by Lima she cleared the distance with a single jump brining down her spear towards him. The captain leapt to the side dodging the attack and pulling out another small bag. Meanwhile Aiden dodged and weaved through Indy's attacks. He launched one boomerang to the side and the other straight towards Indy. Indy ducked under the boomerang and readied his weapon. At that moment the first boomerang struck him in the side of his face before he could recover Aiden was already within arms reach now with both weapons in hand. Aiden launched a volley of attacks striking and dodging as Indy tried to defend himself.

The captain reached into his bag and launched a few small projectiles towards Aiden and Indy. Aiden spotted the attack and leapt out of the way. The small black balls landed around Indy who had just enough time to mutter a curse before they all exploded. Hawx chuckled as the two huntsmen beside him called out in frustration. The buzzer sounded and Doctor Oobleek announced that Indy had been knocked out by his aura level. Aiden quickly regrouped with Lima, the two stood staring down the captain.

"He's all out of ammo and surprises. This should be easy!" Lima affirmed.

The captain gave them a wide golden grin.

"Yar ye simple Land lumbers have no idea who ye be messin' with" the captains golden eyes lit up with a wildly bright light.

"Ah yes outnumbered two to one the Captain has revealed his semblance at last!"

"indeed, his semblance causes anyone caught within his sights to become overwhelmed with greed, seeking out any wealth and riches within their sight. Such as the coins the captain threw earlier!"

The captain laughed loudly then his face dropped when Lima and Aiden suddenly dived towards him.

"Of course, that would only work if the Captains opponents were able to see the coins, instead all they see are his golden teeth and eyes. This won't be pretty."


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

**Kestrel**

 **chapter 6**

After a few minutes of most of the crowd bursting into hysterics the buzzer sounded. Lima and Aiden pulled themselves off the Captain, bewildered by the entire experience. the two young huntsmen on either side of Hawx hid there faces in their hands, the girl with the fake beard started to cry a little. While the young lad moaned quietly.

"for future reference I'd spend more time practicing your combat skills in unfavourable conditions then working on your gimmick."

Hawx left them with the parting words before leaving the stadium. as he reached the top of the stairs he felt his scroll begin to vibrate. Hawx pulled out the device and put it to his ear.

"What have you got for me Nex?"

His old friends voice sounded even more upbeat then when they'd last spoke.

"Alright so I did a little digging on some of the major players in town, obviously you know that Adam Taurus has been sited around the outskirts of vale prior to the Grimm attack and Roman Torchwick is being held aboard Ironwoods capital ship."

Hawx nodded, already knowing all of this.

"Anything on any of the major players in the city?"

"Well that's the thing. all crime in the kingdom just stopped overnight, but not all for the major players vanished." Nexus's voice dropped to a more sinister tone. "there are two very dangerous people that have been spotted in a bar on the shady side of town."

Hawx thought about it for a second.

"Let me guess, a cat faunas girl and big old guy with a buster sword?"

Nexus paused for a second.

"That's a little too good to be a guess Hawx. But yeah, couldn't find much on the girl. but she has been connected to a few gang related incidents, interestingly though there's no connection to the white fang."

"that's a shame, she was cute."

"Can you start thinking with the brain in your head for once Hawx? Anyway, it's the big guy that got my attention. Hawx listen to me. Do not fight this man."

Hawx looked around him, most of the students were staying seated, he slipped into one of the service corridors out of site.

"He's a bounty hunter. A very dangerous one at that, he's taken on multiple seasoned huntsmen at once and always comes out on top. He goes by the name Bones."

Hawx rolled his eyes and smiled.

"he looked tough but nothing I couldn't handle."

"Hawx don't play around with this, he has some kind of area of effect semblance. he was kicked out of Beacon for killing his own team mates! He's been working outside the kingdom for the last few years but in the last few days he's back. Something big is about to go down Hawx."

"Yeah I've noticed, I was going to head to the outskirts and help some of the local huntsmen but it looks like I might be best used here."

Bones leant back in his chair back in his bar, two men lay motionless at his feet both bleeding from deep wounds. Bones had a bottle of whiskey sitting beside his hand, he looked up slightly as the woman in the red dress walked in. Cinder looked down at the two men.

"looks like you've been having fun. Have you located the target?"

Bones paid the bodies no attention. He spoke in a low tone slurring the words from his lack of effort.

"Yes. Had a huntsmen come poking around here, spoke to your target."

"is he going to be a problem?"

"huh, I've killed tougher." Bones hissed

Cinder smiled as a flame ignited around her eye.

"good, in that case be ready. Things are about to get very exciting around here."


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

**Kestrel**

 **Chapter 6 pt 2**

As the sun began to set over the evening sky the tournaments remaining combatants lined up to take part in the first of the singles round. Hawx was watching the live feed on his scroll. He was very pleased to see Yang Xio Long standing in the line-up, she had grown a lot since Hawx had last seen her all those years ago. But her long golden locks were a dead giveaway. Hawx was sitting atop a tall apartment building below the stadium. he pretended at first not to notice the child that was spying on him from the staircase. The little girl had an impressive aura despite her being no older then ten.

Hawx turned around to face her.

"your parents not teach you to stay away from strangers' kid?" Hawx grinned.

The girl nodded her head.

"yep, except for police officers and Huntsmen. Like you!" she barked excitedly.

The little girl had long dark hair and a pair of drooping rabbit ears on either side of her head. Hawx Laughed. He waved the girl over. she took a seat on the wall beside him. Hawx held out his scroll in front of both of them in time to see the names of both fighters called. Yang Xio Long was going to Fight Mercury Black. Hawx immediately recognised Mercury from the earlier battle between Qrow and Winter.

"I love her hair!" the girl exclaimed excitedly.

"Her name's Yang Xiao Long, it means sunny little Dragon" Hawx replied.

"do you know her?" the little girl asked.

Hawx nodded.

"yeah, her Dad and Uncle were my teachers at Signal academy, I used to train with her between semesters sometimes."

The two watched the battle as Mercury and Yang attacked one another at full speed.

"who's going to win?" Asked the girl.

Hawx watched the fight for a few seconds, studying their movements.

"Yang is weak against kicks and this guy is a lot more experienced…" Hawx's mind trailed off. "I honestly can't tell though if he's really trying."

Mercury fell from the fighting stage, he used his boots to propel himself back onto the stage and attacked Yang again.

"he's so fast!" the girl called out.

Mercury began firing his shots in all directions. Yang failed to see through the attack and hit him straight on.

"Damn it Yang!" Hawx called out.

Mercury knocked Yang to the ground as all of his shots that had been spiralling around the stage all came down on her at once.

"oh no!" the girl cried.

Hawx watched narrowing his eyes as Mercury walked away.

"there's no way he didn't notice."

As mercury began to walk away. Yang activated her semblance, engulfed in a golden flame and with burning red eyes, she launched a volley of attacks into Mercury. Knocking out his aura and the young man from the fighting stage.

"Yay!" the young girl jumped for joy.

Then, Yang reacted to something. She spun around launching a strike into Mercury's leg. Hawx closed his scroll before the strike could connect so that the girl didn't see, but the cries of the people from the stadium could be heard all to easily.

"What happened?" the girl asked.

Hawx shook his head, starring up at the stadium he activated his semblance, his vision shot forward. He grit his teeth as he tried to activate the next layer of his semblance. His aura flagged up as his head started to hurt. Hawx grunted from the pain bringing a hand to his face. A drop of blood ran from his nose and Nexus's words passed through his mind. The girl looked to him with a worried look.

"it's ok, I'm just a little under the weather." Hawx reassured.

"No!" grunted the girl. "your aura is to weak for you to keep up your semblance!"

Hawx looked at the little girl.

"how exactly do you know that?"

The girl shrugged, she looked about herself trying to find the words. Hawx took a knee in front of her.

"What else can you tell about me?"

The girl looked at him and cocked her head.

"Your name is Hawx Kestrel, you're a faunas. You studied at Beacon with Nexus, Track and Rook and…" the girl stopped, recoiling from him.

"there's something inside of you. I don't know what it is but it's scary. Is there something wrong with me?" asked the girl. Hawx shook his head.

"Nope, you have a very powerful semblance, I can't tell how it works but it lets you see things about people, not quite mind reading though. it's something else."

The little girl's eyes widened.

"you want to be a huntress right kid?" Hawx asked with a warm smile. The girl nodded excitedly. "when you're a little older, apply to signal academy, look for a man called Tai Yang and tell him I sent you."

Hawx got to his feet and stepped to the edge of the building. He turned back to face the excited child.

"the road ahead of you will be tough. Grab everything you have, hold it tight and run with it as far as you can until you can't run anymore and then keep running towards that goal. Train hard, eat well and never stop moving forward."

Hawx stepped off the side of the building, the little girl raced over to look over the ledge but Hawx had already disappeared. The huntsmen had slipped into an ally. Wanting to have a dramatic exit. But he couldn't help but wonder what it was the girl was afraid of, it could have just been a false alarm he thought. But then again, since when was anything that simple.


	8. Chapter 7

**Kestrel**

 **Chapter 7**

Hawx stood in line for the next airship ride up to the stadium. he found himself standing in front of a few of Beacons students, they chirped happily among themselves. The next landing zone over, Hawx caught a glimpse of Ruby Rose talking to another of Beacons students. Velvet Scarlentina, Hawx went to activate his semblance to get a better view but decided against it upon remembering his earlier attempt.

As his scroll started to vibrate he moved out of the line to answer it. Nexus's name flashed on the screen.

"where are you!" Her voice cried out as soon as he answered the call.

"wow, easy I'm in line to get to the stadium, what's wrong."

"you remember that kid who got shot right?"

"yeah what about him?"

"did any of that seem wrong to you?"

"you mean besides all of it?"

"so, you noticed too. also, that kid didn't get taken to Beacon central hospital, if he had, id have seen him. Hawx, the Grimm are going nuts on the outskirts of the Kingdom, something is seriously wrong."

"Yeah I've noticed, listen General Ironwood should be overseeing the next fight, I'll go talk to him see if I can dig anything up. I'll call you when I have more information."

"Stay safe Kes."

Hawx hung up the call he motioned to step to the back of the line but the student behind him offered him his original space back. Hawx thanked him and stepped onto the airship.

The ride was brief but ended just in time for Hawx to get to the stalls before the next fighters were called. Hawx leant up against the wall of the entrance. He looked around the stadium. in the stands directly opposite him he watched Ruby Rose exit her seat and disappear into one of the maintenance walkways.

"That's odd" Thought Hawx.

Hawx found himself a seat in the stands near the top, he activated his semblance just enough to zoom in a little on the stage. The announcers called Penny Polendina and Phyrra Nikos to the stage. Hawx smiled excitedly anticipating a good fight. The countdown finished and the two fighters began. Penny's initial onslaught got the better of Phyrra. Phyrra didn't seem to have her head set completely in the match, she looked to her weapons confused, seeing something the others couldn't. Hawx watched her eyes intently, she looked tired but that wasn't the only thing distracting her. Hawx narrowed his vision, something was very wrong here. He then looked to Penny, she had a line of swords floating above her head, each of them connected to a small pack on her back by thin wires. But besides a few hand gestures it wasn't clear how she was able to control them. Hawx activated the next layer of his semblance, at this distance it wasn't overly taxing on his body, Hawx almost had to pick his jaw up from the floor when he saw what penny was, in an attempt to see the workings of her weapon he moved too far. She was a machine. Hawx looked up to the stadium's commentating tower. Trying to see if Ironwood was up there. Then the penny dropped in his mind.

"polarity… vs metal…"

Hawx sprang up out of his seat moving towards the tower as fast as he could, before he could clear half the distance the crowd cried out in shock as a horrific noise filled his ears. Hawx turned back to the fighting stage. The battle was over. Pyrrha was on her knees in front of what remained of Penny Polendina. The stadiums display screen suddenly changed, a black queen chess piece was now displaying over a red background, as a sinister voice began to commentate over the stadium.

"This is not a tragedy…"

Hawx's scroll vibrated, he pulled out the device and saw the message from Nexus.

"Are you seeing this!? Hawx the Grimm!"

Ruby Rose sat in a pile at the other end of the service tunnel she had slipped into, her hands over her face as she cried for her lost friend.

"so, I ask you, when the first shots are fired. Who do you think you can trust?"

Concluded the voice. The broadcast ended with a warning broadcasting over the screams. Ironwood announced over the intercom that there was no need for panic in time for a nevermore to land atop the stadiums shield generator. Hawx stared at the creature. He instinctively reached a hand over his shoulder, he cursed when he felt nothing but air. The civilians in the stadium began racing to the exits. Hawx was unable to move out of the way of a crowd in time, he was pushed back up to one of the landing platforms. Hawx pushed his way through the crowd getting clear as a small airship pulled up on the platform. A few civilians raced towards it.

"Wait!" Hawx cried.

The boarding doors opened slowly. The civilians fell back as a gigantic Beowulf forced the doors apart and leapt onto the first civilian it could find. The civilians tried to fall back as more airships began dropping Grimm onto the platform. Beowulf's forced their way into the crowds. A teenage girl found herself against a wall staring into the open jaws of a Beowulf.

"Help me!" She screamed as it lunged forward.

A bone shattering crunch echoed as the people screamed. The Beowulf flew back across the boarding platform as Hawx Kestrel rubbed a hand against his right arm.

"Everyone get back!" he bellowed.

Another Beowulf dived towards him. Hawx rolled back and kicked upwards into the Beowulf's lower jaw, smashing the beast into the ceiling above. Hawx dodged to the side as a third creature came at him, security officers moved up onto the platform to protect the civilians. Hawx kestrel moved back as the three Beowulf's circled him. The creatures waited as Hawx moved into a more open space away from the civilian population. The Beowulf to his rear lunged forward first. Hawx ducked to the side as the second lunged forward. Hawx jumped into the air spinning over the top of the creature. The third one moved next as Hawx neared the ground.

"Perfect."

Hawx changed his direction by pushing off the ground with one hand, throwing his right leg out connecting with the Beowulf and launching it off the stadium. Hawx rolled back as one of the remaining Beowulf's dived onto him. Hawx blocked the beast with his feat. With one swift kick with both legs he pushed the monster off of him. The last remaining creature attacked as he tried to recover. Hawx flipped to the side dodging a swing from a clawed hand. When the second swing came he blocked it with his left arm. The Beowulf seemed stunned that a human could poses such strength. Hawx used the opening and attacked he unleashed a volley of punches into he Beowulf's face and underbelly. As the previous Beowulf recovered and jumped forward to attack. Hawx Booted his stunned foe into the oncoming monster knocking them both from the stadium.

"Watch out!" someone screamed from the crowd.

A clawed hand smashed into Hawx, propelling him back into the stadium. Hawx rolled out of the way as an Alpha Beowulf soared towards him. The creature hit the fighting stage at full force. Hawx grabbed the nearest object he could find. A sword previously used by Penny Polendina. The blade was light and razor sharp. Hawx spun the blade a few times getting used to the feel. The Beowulf rushed him again. Hawx had enough time to show the monster his best intimidating smile before he swung the sword once. Straight through the centre of the beast, neatly slicing it into two equal halves'.

"well well what do we have here?" called a portly voice.

Hawx turned around to see professor Port and Doctor Oobleek standing amidst a bunch of fading Griffins. Hawx dropped the blade to the ground and smiled at his old teachers.

"Mr kestrel, it has been a while." Said Doctor Oobleek.

The reunion was interrupted by a second wave of Griffins filling the stadium.

"Hawx!" yelled Peter port "get to the city and do what you can!"

With that Peter and Oobleek turned back to the oncoming Grimm. Hawx nodded once and headed back to the boarding platforms. He arrived to late as the last airship took off. Hawx walked to the edge of the platform and looked down. He could see swarms of Nevermores and Griffins in the sky. Airships fell to the ground and Grimm roamed the streets. The city was in danger, the people were in danger. Hawx took out his scroll, he activated the guidance system on his locker and stepped off the platform.


	9. Chapter 8

**Kestrel**

 **Chapter 8**

A platoon of Vale soldiers gathered at the docks to discuss an evacuation strategy. They had dug themselves in making makeshift barricades to protect themselves, leaving a few roads open for any civilians that turned up.

"Sir Someone's coming!" Yelled a soldier near the northern entrance to the dock.

A vale officer ran over with a couple of other men as a lone figure strode forward. The man was wearing a long dusty trench coat with a large cowboy hat pulled down over his eyes.

"You there!" called the lieutenant. "Come quick before the Grimm show up."

The man walked forward slowly, he was dragging something large behind him. The man stopped a few meters from the barricade. Bones looked up from under the brim of his hat.

"there are worse things then Grimm here."

Hawx Kestrel had always felt more comfortable in the air. He put it down to his Faunas genes. The air was where he truly belonged, his peace was interrupted however. His rocket powered locker was screeching in underneath him, he had to time the landing right. As he neared the locker, disaster in the form of a griffin struck. Hawx blocked the beak with his hands before it could close on him, but the creature knocked his locker off course. The two tumbled towards the ground. Hawx was able to twist the griffin under him before hitting the ground so that the creature absorbed the impact. Needless to say, the griffin was killed on impact leaving Hawx standing in the crater it left in the road.

Hawx kestrel was now alone in downtown Vale, his weapons were lost somewhere in the city that was being overrun by the Grimm. Of course, they weren't the only threat here. Hawx heard the echo of gunshots nearby. He raced down the street and around the corner.

A squad of Vale soldiers were locked in a fierce battle with a group of White fang soldiers carrying dust rifles. Hawx slid into cover next to one of the soldiers.

"Get out of here kid! The whole city is being overrun!" grunted the soldier.

"it's ok I'm a huntsman, tell your men to hold fire I wanna have a word with these guys."

The soldier called off his men, after a few seconds the white fang held their fire as well. Hawx reached a hand around to the back of his neck and pulled out three long black feathers. He left his cover with them in his right hand. Hawx moved towards the white fang squad slowly. One of the white fang soldiers took aim with his weapon.

"Easy my Brothers!" Hawx yelled so that the others could hear. "I saw one of your ships at the stadium, the same ship that dropped a Beowulf into a crowd of innocent people. I want an explanation." Hawx's words took a much deeper sinister tone, his words resonated through the white fang soldiers, overwhelming them with fear.

"Right. Fucking. Now."

The soldier winced slightly, feeling the pressure as Hawx's aura fluctuated around his eyes. Hawx was starring straight through him, seeing the insides of his body, Watching the blood flow, watching his heart rate start to increase. And noting where to aim.

"for too long we have been pushed around by the cruelty of humanity! It is time for action Brother! Join us or face the consequences." The white fang soldier bellowed with as much courage as he could muster.

Hawx was standing a good twenty meters away from him. the fang's eyes started to hurt, so he blank. When the soldier opened his eyes. Hawx was standing three feet away from him, holding the same expression.

The soldier tried to scream but before he had the chance he felt all of the air forced out of his lungs as Hawx's fist slammed into his gut. Before his squad mates could raise their weapons Hawx vaulted over him, launching the feathers from his hand into the first soldier he saw. The feathers slid through the air too fast to be seen. They struck the soldier in the neck their stems puncturing his windpipe. A third female soldier managed to fire a shot as Hawx finished the vault, but the perfectly aimed shot missed as Hawx suddenly dropped to the ground. He stood on all fours for just half a second before he shot forward putting the soldier into a headlock. The fourth and final soldier took aim to save his friend. Hawx grinned menacingly using the frightened faunas as a shield.

"Try it!" he growled.

The soldier flinched. Hawx threw his shield to the ground and grabbed the Pistol from her belt. He shot the forth soldier once in the head before turning around and finishing the previous one with two rounds to the chest. The vale soldiers looked on with stunned expressions. Hawx jogged back over to them where their squad leader emerged to confront him.

"Thank you, Huntsman, that was… frankly terrifying."

"the city is still under siege, we need to set up an evacuation point and send any civilians there." Hawx grunted getting straight to the point.

"we have one to the north east near the school, heavy defences and as many airships as we can spare, the white fang has some serious firepower with them though." The soldier informed.

"What do you mean?" Hawx asked.

Suddenly a building further down the street exploded into a thick cloud of smoke. A white Atlesian Paladin strode forward switching its arms to offensive mode.

"Get to the evacuation point. I'll deal with this." Hawx ordered.

The paladin's laser scanners activated. Hawx walked out into the centre of the street to grab its attention and gave the mech his best intimidating grin. The mech suit locked onto Hawx and revealed its arm cannons. Hawx narrowed his vision and slowed his breathing. The mech fired its weapons, Hawx launched himself into the air dodging the blast. The Paladin rushed forward switching its cannon for a metallic fist and throwing a hard right hook at Hawx. Hawx rolled over the fist and slid under the mech between its legs. He stopped as the piolet tried to locate him again and scanned his surroundings. The White fang soldiers Dust weapons wouldn't be enough for this foe, if only he had his weapons he could have already beaten it. Hawx cursed.

Hawx looked to the destroyed building. The mech lifted a leg to crush him. Hawx dived away as the foot came down shattering the ground he had been standing on. Hawx flipped his way through a barrage of missiles as he headed for the wreckage of the building. He grabbed a small piece of concrete and launched it straight for the mechs outboard camera. The rock cracked the glass but the piolet could still see him well enough to attack. The mech charged forward. Hawx leapt into the air again dodging the attack. The piolet anticipated the move and spun the machine around. He was horrified to see Hawx spiralling towards him holding a steel reinforcement rod about a meter long in each of his hands. Hawx attacked the cockpit with a volley of strikes trying to find a weak point. He had no such luck and kicked off the mech. Backflipping onto the ground ahead of it. Hawx ran forward as did the mech. Hawx faked a jump to the right then moved left sliding past the steal beast. He launched one of the rods like a spear. The rod bounced off the canopy but Hawx had already launched himself forward. He slammed the second pole into the canopy, straight through the armour plating, barely missing the driver. Hawx dismounted the mech and stood a few meters away. The mech switched back to its arm cannons and the piolet pulled the trigger.

To his horror nothing happened. The mechs control systems short circuited and shut down. The piolet tried to bash open the canopy but the Rebar next to his head had jammed it shut. Hawx grinned with pride and a handful of wires. The triumphant Huntsmen dusted himself off and walked away. Leaving the white fang piolet trapped inside a dead metal shell as a few Grimm began to gather around the battle site.

Vale had been Hawx's home during a crucial time in his life. And he'd be dammed if anyone was going to mess with his city or its people… and get away with it.


	10. Chapter 09

**Kestrel**

 **Chapter 9**

 **The last voyage.**

Hawx kestrel furiously pounded his fists into a very unfortunate Griffin that he had somehow brought down to the ground. Beside him lay the bodies of three school students that hadn't been able to defend themselves from the creature. It wasn't Hawx's fault of course, The city was in flames with the Grimm running riot through the streets. Had Hawx got there in time he would have been able to save them. The Griffin finally stopped moving and began to fade.

"where do you think you're going!" Hawx yelled.

Behind him an Ursa roared. Hawx spun around and readied his fists.

"You want some too huh?" He grunted.

The Ursa roared again, and then started to flinch violently. A squad of Atlesian Knights had found the monster and opened fire. The Ursa still managed to tear its way through two of them before it finally fell down. The surviving knights lowered their weapons and advanced slowly towards the dead. Hawx pointed to the building next to them.

"could be some survivors in there."

The knights stopped, they were all facing him. Hawx raised an eye brow, sill panting heavily. The Knights Visors weren't shinning their usual blue. Instead they were glowing red. The knights raised their dust rifles as Hawx took a step back raising his hands.

"hey! Easy I'm on your side!"

The knights opened fire.

The docks were now littered with the bodies of dead Vale soldiers. There bodies lay broken and bloody all around, thick pools of blood collecting around them. Bones had the last survivor pinned underneath his foot, Slowly crushing his rib cage. In his hand he held his great buster sword, still wrapped in its protective sheath. Bones looked around him searching for something new to entertain him. It was just as he felt a satisfying crunch beneath his foot that He spotted something in the corner of his eye. There was someone in the water by the dock. A girl, a beautiful dark haired young girl who seemed to be wearing a bikini. Bones watched the girl for a moment, his expression unchanging. Bones advanced on the girl. She was humming a perfect tune, a tune so alluring he couldn't pull himself away from it, Bones started to feel a little drowsy. He knelt down in front of the girl and reached a hand toward her face. The girl smiled and vanished into a cloud of smoke. It was only then that Bones noticed the thick cloud of black smoke engulfing the docks behind him. He looked around him his expression changing just slightly to one of slight pleasure. Finally, some entertainment.

Of course, Bones couldn't have anticipated what came next. He wasn't sure how it got there and frankly didn't care that much. There was a ghost ship silently gliding through the water towards him. It was an old Galion glowing a dull green, its sails holed and its timber bow rotten. The ghost ship pulled up thirty yards from the docks. A lone man stood at the edge of the jibboom extending from the ship.

"Yar look what we have here boys! A land lubber looking for a fight."

Called the Captain. Three more members of Team PIRT appeared. The girl disguised as a man. Indy Rodgers with his anchor chain weapon slung over his shoulder, and the hook handed fighter who went by the name of Rouge Wan but insisted his name was Rogue.

Bones grinned from ear to ear. He laughed just once. It was a vile evil skin twisting sound that would have made anyone shiver.

"Ha. A pirate Gimmick." Mocked Bones.

The Captain watched him for a second staring at him intently, then looked to the bodies around the docks.

"Yar! Prepare yourself for the fight of your life scallywag! Men prepare the cannons!"

With the captains words the crew moved to their positions, they readied three cannons on the port side of the ship and lit the fuses. The cannons all fired at the same time, Bones stood his ground as the shells exploded around him. Engulfing his position in a thick cloud of smoke.

"Yar good hit me arties!" called the Captain.

And then, all of their expressions dropped as the smoke faded. Bones was still standing, he was completely unfazed.

"Rouge! Bring up the heavy cannon. If he wants a fight we'll give him one!"

Rouge groaned unpleased and fetched the heavy cannon.

"You heard him lad get the heavy cannon" called Indy.

Rouge wheeled up a far more impressive cannon at least twice the size of the others they had previously used, Rouge lit the fuse. Bones cocked his head slightly as the cannon fired. A massive projectile raced towards him. Bones didn't take a step, he raised his left hand and the wind picked up. The black mist behind him was blown away in an instant. To the horror of team PIRT the cannon shell slowed as it reached Bone's hand until finally stopping a few inches from his body.

"What!" Cried the Captain.

The wind continued and the cannon shell started to drift back towards the ship with increasing speed.

"Abandon Ship!" Yelled the captain.

The cannon shell struck the vessel at Midships splitting it into two half's as the team leapt from the deck landing on the docks surrounding Bones. Rouge swapped his hook hand for a flint lock pistol. The captain drew his weapons and Indy started to swing his anchor. The ghost ship faded away leaving no trace of it ever existing.

"Yar we will avenge our vessel!"

Tyler produced a large cutlass that was far more reminiscent off a buster sword as it was nearly as tall as she was. Bones flicked his weapon to the side. The sheath flew off into the distance leaving his massive weapon out and open for everyone to see. Just before the handle the sword held a large revolver chamber and a barrel extended to the tip of the blade. Bones started to move in a circle, weighing up his opponents.

"Hold men!" growled the captain.

Tyler moved in first, swinging her cutlass high. She attacked Bones directly from behind. Bones spun around in the blink of an eye deflecting her strike and threw her off balance, as she was lifted from the ground Bones activated his semblance, a huge gust of wind blew her away into a nearby container. Bones swung back around deflecting a strike from Indy's Anchor. The captain and Rouge both dived in Rouge fired his one shot while the captain began cycling through his arsenal of pistols. Bones ducked and weaved through the bullets, none of them making contact with his body. He launched his sword into Rouge and sent a gust of wind slamming into the Captain.

Rouge's aura strength was halved from the hit while the captain was able to recover. Indy launched his anchor towards Bones. Bones slipped under the attack, Indy pulled the weapon back hoping to catch him from behind. Bones turned around launching a blast of air throwing the anchor off. Tyler attacked from the flank she leapt into the air and swung her blade down with a confident grin. Bones held out one hand and caught the sword. Tyler tried to pull her sword out of his grasp but Bones held it steady. He pulled Tyler towards him grabbing her neck with his free hand. Tyler struggled as Bones started to squeeze. the captain, Indy and Rouge all attacked at once. Rouge and the captain ran in. Bones launched Tyler into Rouge knocking them both away. The captain moved in close throwing a hard-right hook at Bones. Bones caught that as well. With his free hand he gave the captain a heavy blast of wind and sent him away, no sooner then the Captain left his hand Indy's anchor whizzed past his head. Bones narrowly dodged the strike but turned to Indy with a menacing glare that screamed his hatred. Bones didn't immediately run to Indy, first he ran for his sword. As Bones took hold of the weapon Tyler returned swinging for his head. Bones easily blocked the strike and swung at Tyler. His blade coming down on her with full force. Tyler buckled under the strike, she was too slow to block the attack, and also failed to block the second strike from Bones's fist. Tyler was slammed into the wall of a nearby building. She lay dazed and confused, her blurred vision showing her friends attacking Bones again and again. Each attack was deflected and someone launched away. Tyler picked up her sword and ran forward. Bones knocked Indy and The Captain away, Rouge attacked again but Bones was ready, Bones raised his sword pointing it straight at him and pulled the trigger. The bullet tore through what was left of Rouges Aura and slammed into his chest. The force of the impact knocked him away and he didn't get back up.

"Indy!" yelled the Captain "Lets kill this Bastard!"

"Eye Captain, Lets kill him!" replied Indy.

Bones swung his sword a few times as Indy and the Captain both rushed him. Indy launched his Anchor again, Bones raised his semblance to deflect it. The Captain launched a volley of small golden coins At bone's feet.

"Feast your eyes ye land lubber!"

The Captain's eyes started to glow gold. Bones stared right into them.

Tyler stopped her assault.

"You got him cap!" She yelled with Glee.

Bones starred at the Captain still unflinching, Indy moved round to the side and launched his anchor again. Bones didn't even have to move his hand this time, He activated his semblance, though instead of launching the anchor away from him, He hit Indy from behind with the blast, launching Indy towards him. Indy had just enough time to scream as he flew into Bones. Bones swung his sword just once slicing through Indy's aura. And his chest. Indy rolled across the ground leaving a trail of Blood and fell still.

Tyler and the Captain stood in silence. Tyler dropped to her knees, her eyes filling with Tears. The Captain turned to Bones with burning hot rage in his eyes.

"Demon Bastard." He growled.

The Captain shot towards bones with immense speed.

"Captain wait!" cried Tyler.

But her words reached him too late. Bones swung his sword as they passed one another, severing the captains right leg at the knee from his body. He screamed from the pain. The Captain hit the ground hard and rolled to the side. Bones turned his attention to the one remaining fighter. Tyler's fake beard had fallen from her face after taking her last hit. Bones considered her for a moment. The Captain pulled himself up as best he could.

"Tyler!" He groaned. "You were a woman all this time? Gah, no wonder we always failed. our voyage was cursed from the beginning."

Tyler grit her teeth, still crying she raced towards Bones. Bones took no enjoyment in the fight, he put just the necessary amount of effort into blocking her first few strikes then shattered the rest of her aura with a final swing. Tyler landed beside the captain.

"Tyler…" he grunted. "get out of here, save yourself!"

Bones advanced on the Captain. He pointed the barrel of his gun sword towards his head. Tyler jumped up putting herself between them, too weak to use her sword she stood between the men with her arms apart.

"I won't let you do this!" she cried "You'll have to kill me first!"

Bones shrugged, he raised the sword above his head.

"Ok then."

Bones brought the blade down with his full strength. Tyler closed her eyes and readied herself for the blow.


	11. Chapter 10

**Kestrel**

 **Chapter 10**

New challenger

Bones brought down his sword with his full strength, Tyler closed her eyes and braced herself. She heard a whistling sound and suddenly a clash of steel. She opened her eyes. Bones had moved now standing sideways on and holding his sword with both hands as Hawx Kestrel kicked into the blade with both feet. Bones fell back as Hawx backflipped away, the young Huntsmen raced in, Bones swung his sword at Hawx. Hawx rolled over the blade and gave Bones a heavy roundhouse kick to his face. Bones slammed into the ground only to meet another kick from Hawx as he bounced back into the air, launching him away. Tyler dropped to her knees her eyes flooding with water.

"I thought I was dead!"

"Yeah you will be if you stay here, get your friends to safety." Hawx turned his attention to Bones who had recovered from his strike. "I'll deal with him."

Indy pulled himself up from the ground, his chest sliced open and bleeding heavily. His hands shook from the shock. Rouge ran over to him, he was wounded himself but had managed to save himself from any serious damage. Tyler helped the Captain up onto her shoulder.

Bones pointed his blade towards Hawx and grinned again.

"You got a death wish boy?" growled the ageing bounty hunter.

Hawx narrowed his vision.

"No. I just hate Bully's. if you want a fight, you can get it from me."

Bones hit Hawx with a wave of his Semblance. The young huntsmen held his ground not moving from his spot. His hair waved wildly in the wind but his eyes still held Bones in their gaze. Bones considered him for a moment, Hawx took a fighting stance raising his fists to chest height, Hawx put his left foot forward and waited. Bones advanced slowly.

"No weapons, you must be strong. Or just stupid."

As Bones finished Hawx shot forward towards him, Bones flicked his sword out trying to catch him off-guard. Hawx leant back keeping his feet on the ground and slid under the strike. Bones reversed the sword bringing it around again. Hawx pushed off the ground trying to get inside Bones's reach. Bones hit him with a blast from his semblance Launching Hawx into one of the containers. The young huntsmen adjusted himself in the air hitting the container feet first and kicking off it back towards bones. Bones blocked his punch with the broad side of his sword. Hawx dropped to the ground and swung a leg out trying to knock out Bones's feet from under him. Bones leapt up raising his sword above his head. Bones brought the blade down, Hawx rolled out of the way but the impact annihilated the ground below him.

"Come on!" grunted Hawx.

The huntsmen jumped back up to his feet. Bones raised the blade pointing the barrel of his weapon at Hawx's face. He pulled the trigger and the shot skimmed past Hawx. Hawx rushed in seizing his chance. Bones hit him with a gust of wind again lifting him off the ground

"Damnit!"

Bones brought his sword round smashing into Hawx and knocking him away. Hawx cried out in pain as his aura absorbed the hit. The sound of the impact echoed through the docks. Bones relaxed a little as the huntsman disappeared over the roof of a nearby building. He looked around himself but saw no sign of team PIRT.

'how noble' he thought to himself.

A single back feather floated down to the ground in front of him. Bones studied the feather for a moment.

'interesting.'

Hawx lay atop a large building holding a hand over his eyes as he gasped for air. His stomach ached from the impact. The sounds of chaos echoed all around him, people screamed and bullets struck their targets. Airships in the sky burst into flame and crashed into the ground. Hawx pulled himself upright and check his scroll. His aura was down to twenty percent and his ribs ached, he'd probably broken something in the fight.

'Nexus wasn't kidding about this guy being strong.'

Hawx's scroll started to ring, Nexus's name appeared on the screen. Hawx brought the device to his ear, and then immediately held it away as Nexus screamed his name down the microphone.

"Oh hey Nex how's it going?" Hawx asked in his usual nonchalant tone.

"Where are you?" She screamed.

"On a roof in downtown vale, I got beaten up pretty bad."

"You thought him didn't you…" Nexus words came out as more of an angry parent then a concerned friend.

"Well what was I supposed to? Just let four kids get butchered? I won't let that happen to anyone while I cant still throw a punch."

Nexus was silent on the other side of the scroll for a while. Hawx could hear movement in the background as people talked about the Grimm and the evacuation.

"Nexus are you still at the hospital?" Hawx finally asked. "Why haven't you been evacuated yet?"

Before Nexus could answer the ground shook. A loud booming sound echoed through Vale. Everywhere the people stopped what they were doing, Hawx pulled himself up to his feet and starred out at the mountain in the distance as the ground shook again.

"Hawx?" Nexus's voice whispered through his scroll after a brief moment of total silence. The mountain exploded. The beats emerged. Its wings a thin fleshy red, its tail long and its overall size loomed above the sky. It called out a hideous twisted bird like call as its wings beat the air. Hawx watched the monster as it flew overhead. Small black lumps of sludge fell from its body, where they hit the ground, the Grimm emerged. Hawx looked to the school. Beacon was smoking, Hawx activated his semblance, His vison shot forward and immediately recoiled as Hawx's head exploded with pain.

"Come on!" He grunted.

Hawx activated his semblance again, a large group of students were fending off a pair of Paladins. Hawx could see they were struggling but there was enough of them to fend of the mechs.

"Nex what's happening over there?"

Nexus was silent for a moment, She coughed loudly, Hawx heard something heavy move close to her.

"Hawx the hospital just got his by Debris from the mountain, the Grimm have us surrounded and there isn't enough airships for everyone here… by the gods!" she suddenly called out, her voice becoming frantic. "He's here!"

Lima and Aiden stood in front of the hospital with weapons drawn. Xander Cage dropped down from the roof of the hospital, he was larger then the other two carrying a great double-edged axe behind him. Xander was broad, wore a heavy set of silver armour and was the heavy hitter of Team AXLE. Ezra the shortest member of the team as well as the most nimble wore a pair of brown shorts an open vest and a lower face mask. He finished a Grimm Beowulf with a throwing knife before turning back to se what the rest of his team were facing down.

Bones stood at the end of the street. Holding a vale police officer in his left hand by his throat. The officer trashed violently as Bones squeezed his neck, he tried to scream but simply fell still after a loud crunch echoed through the hospitals court yard.

"Alright team!" yelled Aiden. "Looks like this guy's next."

Bones smiled menacingly.

"I already let a bunch of kids escape today. I was wondering if they came here. Id like to finish what we started."

 **Author notes: Kept you watin' huh?**

 **I'm so so sorry this has taken as long as it has to come out I've been ridiculously busy in life, let me assure you guys though I am committed to this series and I will see the WHOLE thing through to completion… just might take a while.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Kestrel**

 **Hawx Kestrel vs Bones.**

Hawx leapt from building to building, he dodged and weaved past the Grimm not stopping for anything. He could see the damaged roof of the hospital. Nexus was there, Bones would easily power through the defences and if she was there, she would fight him, but in her current condition…

Hawx cut that train of thought short as he felt a set of claws grab his shoulders. A Griffin had grabbed him as he drew closer to the hospital. The creature lifted him up of the roof and into the air.

"Damn it I don't have time for this!" Hawx yelled.

The huntsmen struggled free of his jacket and dropped back to the ground. Hawx rolled to soften the impact. He looked around to get his bearings and then something caught his eye. At the end of the street was a rocket powered locker. The locker was decorated with black and red markings that danced and swirled over its frame. Hawx felt a warm moment of reassurance. He raced over to the locker and punched in his code. The locker opened and revealed his weapons. First Hawx pulled out a black leather belt with a silver studded buckle. The belt held a few dust pistol magazines and a small knife across the rear. Hawx tightened the belt and pulled out his scabbard. The scabbards crossed over each other in an X shape, they weren't long enough to hold his full blades. The black leather was attached to a sling that Hawx put each of his arms through. And finally, Hawx took out 'Talon's grasp' a pair of straight reverse-edged Katana blades. The swords were black on one side and red on the other. Hawx swung the blades around in his hands a few times, finally feeling complete again. He slid the blades into the scabbards across his back. The blades had no handguard. Hawx complained they got in the way. As he finished equipping himself and closing his locker.

Hawx turned around to witness a Grimm Ursa charging down the road towards him. Hawx grabbed the handles of both swords as the Ursa neared. Before the Grimm could register what was happening, it had been cut into three chunks. Hawx checked his aura level on his scroll, his aura had returned to about thirty percent. It still wasn't enough but it would have to do.

Hawx got his bearings and continued his desperate race to the hospital. Eventually he reached a clearing and was able to survey the damage. The north-eastern corner of the building had been completely destroyed. A few Grimm clawed their way up the walls. Dead vale soldiers and Citizens littered the ground, some showing claw marks and bite wounds, some half eaten and a few showed wounds inflicted by a sword.

Hawx moved round to the southern side of the building as he cleared the corner of the building and got a look at the courtyard he stopped dead in his tracks. There wasn't a patch of ground that wasn't soaked in blood. Dismembered Vale soldiers littered the ground, blood had been splattered over some of the nearby buildings. Hawx advanced slowly, surveying the chaos. He had to watch his footing to avoid tripping on dismembered body parts. Then he saw Bones. Bones was standing ten meters front the entrance to the hospital. Under his boot was the limp body of Aiden Grouse. Aiden wasn't moving. Hawx looked around him more. Two more dead huntsmen lay to either side of bones, there was no sign of Lima.

"Get out of here huntsmen this guy's insane!" Cried a soldier. Bones raised his weapon at the soldier and shot him in the chest.

Hawx saw Lima kneeling at the entrance to the hospital, in front of her stood Nexus in a hospital gown holding a dust rifle.

Hawx moved over to them slowly. Nexus was barely standing, but she was staring down Bones.

"We… we didn't." Lima stuttered, her hands covered in blood. "We didn't stand a chance!"

Hawx looked down on her before stepping forward towards Nexus. Aiden flinched under Bones's foot.

"Hey." Hawx said, he slowly put a hand on Nexus's weapon pushing it down.

"This guy's insane Hawx, I read him, there's nothing in his head but hatred."

Hawx nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. You need to help these kids Nexus, I'll take care of him."

"You don't stand a chance."

"I thought him once before, without my swords. I'm faster then him, with a little luck…" Hawx stopped as Nexus through her arms around him. Her voice was stern and cold.

"Hawx. Don't throw your life away like this, just get out of here."

Hawx pushed his friend off of him and smiled at her. he gave Nexus a quick wink and then finally turned towards Bones.

"Hey! Big guy!" Hawx called out.

Bones looked up from under his hat and grinned.

"I know your type, you came here looking for a real fight. you let him go, I'll give you one."

"Weak." Bones grunted, he pointed his blade towards Hawx, in his free hand he produced a long black feather. "Seen this feather before."

Hawx nodded. The young huntsman took a deep breath.

"My name is Hawx. Hawx Kestrel, Son of Kite Kestrel, brother of Engle Kestrel. Former officer of the white fang and professional Huntsmen. I haven't been associated with the Kestrel tribe for some time, but I can assure you I am just as capable as any of their best. You won't find a better fight in this city then me." Hawx looked down at Aiden.

"But if you do not release him now I will refuse to fight, I'll let you cut me down and deny you your challenge."

Bones narrowed his vision. Hawx stepped forward towards him. Bones lifted his foot. Aiden scrambled away from him to get to Lima, Nexus looked up at Hawx. Hawx's aura fluctuated as he activated it one last time. Aiden and Lima looked on from behind Nexus.

"Can he do this?" Asked Aiden.

Nexus shook her head.

"The last time I saw Hawx fight was two years ago, compared to him then Bones is in another class, but Hawx has another two years of experience now..."

Hawx and Bones stood just a few feet apart. Behind Bones an ocean of blood and destruction, Behind Hawx a hospital full of wounded and sick people, his best friend among them.

Hawx Kestrel reached both of his hands up over his back, he slowly drew his blades, the two katanas sung as the steel scrapped against his scabbard. Hawx reversed the blades so that they faced behind him. Bones spat on the ground. Aiden and Lima flinched, this wasn't the move an experienced swordsman would make.

"Pathetic." Grunted Bones.

The old swordsman raced forward, too fast for anyone to see. Except Hawx.

Hawx dodged to the side and brought his blades to bear, Bones was knocked back as his aura took the hit. Hawx grinned, he had switched the blades back in front of him. Bones attacked again, Hawx went onto the defensive, Bones swung again and Again, Hawx ducked weaved and danced through the strikes. Bones's frustration grew, he launched a wave into Hawx to hold him in place, Hawx was knocked forward into the strike, Bones brought down his blade, Hawx awkwardly spun his body around to block the strike.

"What!" grunted the old swordsman. Hawx kicked up into Bones chin and flipped back gaining distance. Bones unloaded a volley of shots at Hawx, Hawx ran around him trying to get Bones away from the hospital, Hawx then darted back in swinging his blades. Bones blocked the strike, knocking Hawx into the air. To Bones's horror Hawx flipped over changing his direction and spun towards him, Bones held up his sword to block the onslaught that struck him, Hawx exited the spin and struck low, landing a few good hits on Bones.

Bones's aura ignited, his body shone white as Hawx was hit by a maelstrom of wind. The young huntsmen grunted as he was pushed back. Bones came back at him full force, Hawx blocked the first strike but Bones punched him in the gut. Hawx was lifted of the ground and took a swing from Bones's sword, Hawx was able to move one of his blades into the path of Bones swing to save his body but he took a heavy hit.

"Come on Kestrel!" yelled Nexus as Hawx was launched back.

Hawx dug his feet into the ground and ran towards Bones, Bones also came at him again swinging his blade with his full momentum the two-swordsman clashed. Both stopping in their tracks.

"Huh, Dragon Steel Swords. A true Kestrel indeed." Grunted Bones, the excitement of the fight showing in his expression.

Hawx however was growing weaker with every hit, Bones wasn't as fast as him, but not by much. Hawx needed to end this fight with the next attack. Hawx and Bones pushed of each other, Bones slipped back While Hawx opted to flip out of the stalemate. They attacked each other again, both swinging their blades. Bones's sword Connected with Hawx, unable to hold him back however Bones simply forced the strike into Hawx striking him in the gut and launching him away, Hawx's crimson Aura shimmered and finally shattered as Bones knocked him into a building across the courtyard. Hawx's swords fell out of his hands and the Huntsmen dropped to the ground.

"No!" Cried Nexus.

Lima and Aiden stood with tears in their eyes, they heaved their broken bodies forward, gripping their weapons tightly. A crowd of doctors and nurses had gathered behind them to watch the fight.

"You did the best you could! Now go and save yourselves" said a doctor from behind them. Nexus picked up the dust rifle again.

"No. This is why we walked this path, Hawx might be down but he smashed that man's aura. It will only take a few lucky hits to shatter it." Nexus grunted as Lima and Aiden advanced on Bones.

"That man is a monster!" Cried a nurse.

Hawx rolled onto his back, his head bleeding from an open wound.

"I'm sorry… I tried…" he whispered.

"Oh come now, is that really the best a kestrel has to offer?" Sounded a familiar voice. Hawx looked over to his left, kneeling beside him was the girl he had encountered in the bar, with the cat ears.

"Oh, it's you…" Hawx murmured. "I was expecting someone else…"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Come on. You've got so much more then this. Get up and finish this guy before he hurts your friends."

Hawx looked to her with blurring vision.

"What are you talking about, didn't you see that fight, my aura's gone, pretty sure a couple of my ribs are shattered too."

The girl cocked her head and looked over to the fight. Lima and Aiden tried their best But Bones only needed to use the slightest effort to keep them at bay, Nexus rifle may as well not have been there. Nexus gave up as both Lima and Aiden were knocked away, she looked over to Hawx and saw the girl lean over him, before she had a chance to ascertain what was happening. Bones grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground, Nexus's Aura shattered in an instant as he started to squeeze.

Nexus's vision started to blur, this was the end. Bones raised his sword for the final strike. Lima and Aiden looked on helpless. Bones thrust forward and Nexus felt the force of a freight train hit her. She waited for death, she fell to the ground and brought her hands to her stomach. There was no blood, there wasn't even a wound. Just an intense pressure radiating from where Bones was standing, Nexus opened her eyes. Bones was now facing away from her. In front of him stood Hawx kestrel, but something was wrong. Hawx's aura wasn't up, yet he was standing.

Hawx's eyes were closed but a thin crimson vapour trail flowed a few inches past his face, it reminded nexus of some of the Grimm she had seen with the same trait except this was too thin, and unstable, the light was unmistakably Hawx's aura. Hawx opened his eyes. They had changed from their usual yellow to a thick deep black, while his pupils had changed to a blood red crimson.


	13. Hawx Kestrel VS Bones

**Kestrel**

 **The Legend of the kestrel**

Nexus along with the hospital staff looked on stunned by what they had just witnessed. Hawx was back on his feet with swords in hand, he should have been killed by all rights but he was back. Hawx held out the blades to either side of him extending his arms, Nexus could have sworn she could see the shadow of a bird around the huntsmen.

Bones laughed. It was a low rasping horrible sound.

"Ha. A true kestrel indeed."

Hawx starred at the old swordsman.

"Walk away." Said the huntsmen. Bones cocked an eyebrow. "leave this city, leave these people now. Or I will kill you."

Bones laughed hysterically. He laughed so hard he sounded like he was going to choke.

"Ha Ha Ha! Just try it boy!"

With that the Old swordsman shot forward with incredible speed, he swung his blade towards Hawx who deflected the strike so fast nobody saw the movement. Bones took a step back and launched a wave of his semblance into Hawx. The wind blew away the blood on the floor creating a thin red mist around Hawx and sent his hair into a wild flurry but the kestrel didn't budge. Hawx suddenly attacked, moving even faster than before. He swung his blades towards Bones. Bones raised his blade to defend himself and to his shock Hawx released his grip as he struck Bones's blade. Bones watched in bewilderment as Hawx flipped forward, seemingly gripping the blade with his foot and striking down again knocking Bones back. Hawx changed direction grabbing his swords again with his hands and attacking Bones's sword. Bones and Hawx became locked in an intense struggle as Bones desperately fought off Hawx's offence, with every few strikes Hawx changed the angle of his attack, he struck low, then high, went left then right. The young huntsman constantly releasing his grip on his blades allowing them to fall or wait in the air for just a moment before gripping the swords with his feet and continuing the strike.

Bones hit Hawx with a blast of Wind as the Huntsmen flipped into the air. Hawx rolled to the side avoiding the strike.

"What!" grunted Bones.

Hawx attacked again. Hawx struck Bones in the stomach with a spinning attack, striking Bones multiple times and again pushing him back. Bones swung his blade down, now becoming more desperate he released his semblance in all directions, knocking everything back. Bloody, body parts and Hawx. The sky turned red as the blood split into a much thicker mist. Hawx leapt from the mist catching Bones off guard. The old huntsmen spotted the attack and with one swing Knocked both of Hawx's swords out of his hands. The old bounty hunter grinned and then dropped his smile as Hawx kicked him in the gut and hit him in the face with another strong kick. Bones grunted in anger and swung at Hawx, Hawx ducked under the first strike and jumped over the second. Hawx used Bones sword as leverage to kick him again. Bones was knocked back as Hawx exited the manoeuvre he grabbed his blades and Ran forward. Hawx's first strike was blocked, but his second connected with Bones. Bones's aura shimmered under the power of the strike and he dropped to his knees. Hawx closed in bringing both swords in around his neck. Bones in desperation dropped his weapon and blocked Hawx's attack with his hands, using what little aura he had to hold the blades back as Hawx started to close them like a pair of scissors.

"Filthy faunas' cunt!" Grunted Bones. His aura faltered. And finally shattered.

Bones grunted as Hawx's swords sliced into his hands reaching the bone. Finally, Hawx had the upper hand and for the first time in his life Bones was losing.

Hawx applied more pressure bringing the swords closer to Bones neck, Bones pushed back hard but he only aided in helping the blades cut through his skin.

"I warned you swordsman." Hawx's words didn't sound like his own, his tone was softer, but more commanding.

"I will never be killed by a feeble child like you!" Bones screamed. He pushed Hawx's blades away and grabbed his own sword, as he lifted the weapon to strike, the Kestrel swung his right sword through his neck. Bones knelt motionless for a moment. before finally falling back and his head detached from his body.

Hawx's eyes faded back to their usual state. The words the little girl from the rooftop had said to him echoed through his mind.

"There's something scary inside of you"

Hawx heard Nexus calling his name before he collapsed to the ground and lost consciousness, he didn't fight the wave of exhaustion that washed over him. He didn't really care. Though it had taken all he had, and he had pushed himself far beyond his limits he had done it. Hawx had won.


	14. Recovery

**Kestrel**

 **Recovery**

Hawx eventually came too. He was laying on a stretcher outside a medical tent. Beside him sat Nexus, she had lost her hospital gown and put on a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt that was a little too big for her. She smiled at him as he came too, Hawx rubbed his aching head.

"How long was I out?"

Hawx winced from the pain in his chest. He was shirtless with bandages wrapped around his abdomen. His shirt and weapons lay in a pile beside him.

"Best part of eight hours." Nexus replied, she seemed upset, even slightly nervous. "Hawx. What was that back there?"

Hawx shook his head.

"Honestly I don't know. After Bones knocked me down, I remember seeing that Faunas girl. I can't remember what she said but everything after that is kinda blurry, though I do remember kicking the shit out of Bones."

"How do you feel?" She asked.

Hawx shrugged.

"Heads hurting, ribcage feels like a bag of Lego, but other than that I'm fine. What happened to the others?"

Nexus looked away from him, her eyes filling with water.

"The civilian casualties in the city are enormous. Two members of Team AXLE are dead, Lima and Aiden were pretty badly hurt too…" Nexus's voice began to crack. "everyone inside the hospital survived because of you Hawx." Nexus looked up to him with watering eyes.

"Nex?" Hawx asked.

Nexus shook her head as she started to break down.

"I thought I'd lost you! Why did you fight him! Why couldn't you just run? You stupid selfless idiot!"

The crying girl fell into his arms. Hawx chuckled to himself.

"Water works... really? This isn't like you Nex."

After a doctor came around and gave Hawx the all clear, the young huntsmen set about exploring the make shift field hospital. Numerous students and Huntsmen had been killed or injured. Hawx eventually found Qrow Branwen standing at the edge of the hospital holding his flask in one hand. As Hawx advanced a middle-aged woman approached him from one of the tents.

"Excuse me, are you Hawx Kestrel?" She asked, her expression was that of an emotionally injured woman.

Hawx fell back half a step. A grieving woman in a hospital full of dead, he had an idea of where this was going.

"My son is Aiden Grouses. Your friend told me what you did for him." The woman began to cry. "Thank you!" "Thank you for saving my son!"

Hawx smiled respectfully.

"No need for that Miss Grouse. Its my job."

The woman left Hawx, Qrow approached him. The ageing huntsmen stank of alcohol but he showed no signs of it affecting him. Qrow didn't look right when he was sober.

"So, how's the other guy?" Qrow asked in a low croak of a voice.

Hawx shrugged.

"His head got a little too big for his shoulders."

"Huh, so you beat him?" Qrow chuckled. "That's pretty impressive kid. Anyways I thought I'd stop by and make sure you were ok."

"What happened to Ruby and Yang?" Hawx asked abruptly.

"Yang… Yang took a hit, and Ruby… Well I take it you missed the light show."

Hawx raised an eyebrow. Qrow continued.

"Honestly that's a story for another day, I took them back home, I was goanna say you should come by and visit. It might cheer up the girls a little and I know Tai would be glad to see you."

Hawx nodded.

"Yeah, I've got a place in patch so I'll go clean up and meet you over there in a couple of days."

Hawx looked away from Qrow trying to find the words.

"What's up?" asked the seasoned huntsmen.

"It's just…" Hawx struggled to explain it. "Something happened to me. When I thought Bones. I was down, my aura shattered but it was like… Like something took control of me. I got back up and I beat him down but it was like my body just got boosted, I could see every move he made before he made it, I was faster and stronger. How is that possible after my aura went down?"

Qrow nodded considering that.

"Your Semblance lets you see things right? It acts as a boost to your eye sight, you can see things far away and see through other things. A teenager's wet dream… but it is possible that this is only the first layer of your semblance, I'd ask your Mother when you next see her, I only saw her fight a couple of times but her semblance could do some pretty scary things.

Hawx nodded slowly, he didn't now much about his mother's semblance, she never showed him when he was young.

"But that doesn't make sense if my Aura was down does it?"

"Aura is a strange thing Hawx. You have always had masterful control over yours, its probably best not to question it. Look I gotta get going, stop by Tai's and we'll talk about our next move."

Hawx made sure to visit team PIRT before he left. When he reached the teams medical tent. The Captain, Indy and Rouge were all laying asleep with clean white bandages covering their wounds. Tyler had ditched her fake beard and sat on the ground beside the Captain. She didn't look up at Hawx when he came in, but did sense his presence.

"I heard the man who attacked us was killed by a young huntsman… I'm guessing that was you? Thank you. He deserved it."

Hawx didn't answer. He stood with his arms folded and waited for Tyler to turn around and face him.

"I take no pleasure in killing. I only do it because I have to, the next time a challenge like this presents itself you will need to be prepared. When you return to your home gather your team and train. Train in conditions that do not favour your side, train for the worst and prepare yourselves for what comes next."

Tyler paused to take in the words.

"What comes next?"

Hawx paused, did he say that?

' _where did that come from'_

Hawx hitched a ride over to patch and went to his home. The house had been paid for by his parents but Hawx had full ownership of the building. He hadn't been back to it in some time, the building was of timber construction and always felt warm. Hawx opened the door and looked around his messy living room. He had two long sofas' opposite a large television. Pizza boxes and alcohol bottles littered the floor. The last time he had been here was with Team THRN and a few other friends from Beacon. That was over two years ago now. Hawx made his way to the basement. The basement was much cleaner and more sanitary. It was a large room with a high ceiling and steel plating around the walls. Hawx had Training and exercise equipment scattered around that drew power from a solar farm outside. Hawx dropped his blades down onto the ground and started stretching out. Autumn was here, but there was still a few months of warm weather left for him to rest in. of course Hawx wouldn't be resting for long, the mysterious girl from the bar knew something about Hawx's new ability. Not only that but the culprits of the Vale attack were still at large and it was only a matter of time before somewhere else was hit.

Hawx knew his journey was only just beginning.


	15. The next step

Kestrel

The next step

Hawx stayed at his home for three days. In that time his aura completely recharged and repaired the damage to his body. He stepped outside into the morning sunshine. He had put on his usual get up and found a replacement for his lost jacket, though this one was also missing the hood. Hawx's wardrobe didn't tend to stray far from his comfort zone.

The walk to the house took Hawx a little over an hour but it was well worth it. He stopped just outside a large log cabin, inside the television was on though Hawx wasn't sure what it was broadcasting. The family dog Zwei was curled up beside the fireplace fast asleep.

Hawx looked around him as he stepped towards the door, it had been a long time since he was last here. Hawx knocked on the door three times, he then slid his hands into his pockets as a nervous habit. Hawx held his breath as he heard footsteps from inside and a warm male voice calling out to someone else. The door opened and Hawx was greeted to the blonde hair and warm smile of Tai Yang Xio Long.

Hawx instinctively tensed up and bowed politely.

"Good Morning Mr Xio Long."

Tai Yang laughed, his warm voice bellowed loudly with a joy.

"Ha ha Hawx, you haven't been my student for years just stick to Tai. Come on in, Qrow said you'd be coming by I'll make you some tea."

Hawx walked into Tai Yang's Living room, the old teacher gestured for Hawx to take a seat. Hawx sat down on one of the Sofa's in front of the television. The screen was broadcasting a local news report on the destruction of Vale.

Hawx felt a wet nose nuzzling against his hand. Zwei had woken up and come to greet him, it was strange though. The dog was usually so much more excitable then this yet here he seemed troubled by something. Hawx pet the dog gently, making sure to scratch him behind the ear. Zwei's small tail began to wag from side to side. Zwei had an exceptionally powerful Aura, though that never struck Hawx as odd seeing as he was the pet of Tai Yang Xio Long and his two daughters.

"Uhm hello?" came a high-pitched voice from behind the chair.

Hawx jumped up to his feet and turned to see the confused expression of Ruby Rose.

"Ah Miss Rose, it's been a long time."

To Hawx it felt strange now that he was this close to her. When he had known Ruby Rose she was a small child with a hopeful heart and a dream of becoming a huntress. In front of the young huntsman now however he saw a teenage girl coming into her womanhood, she had lost that look of hope in her eyes but she still managed to smile slightly as she paused trying to remember the man in front of her. Hawx suddenly felt a lot older in her presence, Ruby would have to be fifteen going on sixteen right now. _Which would mean her sister would have to be…_

"Ah Ruby, don't tell me you've forgotten about Mr Kestrel?" Boomed Tai Yang as he walked back into the living room with a tray full of Tea.

Ruby looked to him for a moment then back to Hawx.

"Kestrel?... wait, Hawx?"

Hawx took a bow as Tai gave him a wide grin, knowing what came next. Ruby's face lit up and she ran forward into Hawx squealing like an excited school girl.

"Oh my Gosh Hawx! Its been so long! How are you? Where've you been? How was your training? Can I see your weapon? What happened to you!"

Hawx was nearly taken off his feet. Tai chuckled as Hawx tried to find answers to all of the questions.

"Well I'm ok, uhm I've been kind of everywhere and if we get some time, I'll tell you all about it. You're a lot older since I last saw you Ruby. has it really been six years?"

Ruby nodded excitedly she released her grip on him and stepped back. Tai spoke next putting the tray of tea down on the table.

"Ruby since you're up and Hawx has his weapons why don't you two practice a little, see how much you've both learned. If that's ok with you Hawx?"

Hawx smiled and nodded.

"I'd be honoured to show Miss Rose a few moves."

Tai raised an eyebrow so Hawx quickly changed the subject.

"Will miss Xio Long be joining us?"

Ruby looked away and Tai scratched his head. Ruby left to grab her weapon and get changed leaving Hawx with Tai.

"I Kind of hoped Qrow would have told you, Yang... got hurt in the fighting. She's going to be ok but it'll take some time. Just don't mention it in front of Ruby."

Hawx nodded, knowing better then to pry any further. Ruby re-entered the room carrying Crescent rose and now wearing her red hood.

"You ready for this old man?" Ruby grinned at Hawx who responded in kind.

"Bring it on shorty."

The two fighters stood twenty feet apart from one another, Tai yang had remained inside leaving them to it. Ruby readied Crescent rose, the weapon extended into its full syth form. She spun the six-foot weapon around her body effortlessly.

"Qrow's taught you well, but all that fancy spinning isn't much use in a fight."

Hawx opted not to draw a weapon. He raised his hands into half open fists. Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Come at me when you're ready Ruby."

Ruby shrugged she picked up her syth and charged Hawx at full speed. She swung the weapon around spinning the blade to prevent Hawx from seeing where the strike was coming from. The first attack came from the left swinging for his head. Hawx ducked to the side under the strike, the next attack came straight down which Hawx backflipped away from. As Hawx landed Ruby came at him again. Hawx spun over her syth and launched a kick that just barely missed her. as he landed Ruby mounted her weapon and fired a shot sending her spiralling towards him.

"Nice move." Hawx murmured.

He drew both his swords and crossed them in front of him to deflect Ruby's strike. The two fighters recovered and Hawx moved onto the offensive. He attacked slower then usual gauging Ruby's skill level, she was very good perhaps the best for her age. Hawx attacked multiple times all of Which Ruby deflected. As they parted Hawx was engulfed into a cloud of Rose petals.

"What?"

Without thinking Hawx deflected across his back blocking the strike that came from Ruby. He rolled forward releasing a sword from his hand and catching it with his boot Knocking Crescent rose out of Ruby's hands and ending the battle.

"Wow! Is that your Semblance?" Ruby asked excitedly.

Hawx cocked an eyebrow. He looked down at his hands. There was a thin trail of smoke emitting from his body, the smoke was black with just a hint of his crimson Aura. After a few seconds the smoke faded from his body and a sharp pain ran through his skull.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Ruby called out as Hawx dropped to a knee, she rushed over to him crouching in front of him.

"Nah, its ok. I got a story to tell you though."

The two young fighters moved into the shade of a nearby tree sheathing their weapons.

"So, I've been back in vale for a while now, I came to see the tournament. But of course, after everything happened I got swept up into the thick of things. I was in trouble, fighting this guy who was insanely strong. I almost had him for a while but it was only a matter of time before I took one big hit to many and I was down. Most of my rib cage was shattered and my Aura was gone completely."

"And that's when you started to get all Smokey?"

"Not instantly, there was this girl. Cat faunas I've seen around town. She came to me and said… well something I honestly can't remember it all gets a bit hazy there but the next thing I remember is seeing a wall of red. It was an amazing sensation, like my body pulled itself back up and started moving on its own, making moves I don't even know, my entire fighting style changed and I beat him. After that I woke up in the field hospital and here we are."

Ruby looked away from him remembering something that had happened to her.

"I had something weird happen to me as well. Qrow said it was something to do with my…."

"Silver eyes?" Hawx interjected.

Ruby looked up to him with tears in her eyes.

"How, how did you know?"

Hawx smiled.

"Just a lucky guess, I know the legend and well…" Hawx's mind trailed off as the dots in his mind started to join in a most unfortunate way. His tone dropped to a much more sinister one as his heart filled with fear.

"There's no such thing as coincidences." Hawx composed himself pushing the thought to the back of his mind.

"So Hawx, Qrow won't be back until later. Why don't you fill me in on what happened to you after you left?"

Ruby asked with an enigmatically infectious smile.

"It's a long story, we'll be here for a while."

"I've got time."

Hawx looked up at the midday sunlight and sighed

"Well alright, I was fifteen and it was the last day of school for that year…"

 **Notes from the author: Hawx is looking to be quite a long story as it stands right now. There's still a lot of things about his past I want to cover but I feel as though that is a story in and of itself. So that's what I'll be doing with it, Kestrel Volume one is coming to an end, when it does end I'll be taking a break while we wait for the next volume of RWBY and since I have already written volume 2, I'll be using some of the time to work on THRN which I'll be posting alongside Kestrel in the not so distant future. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story, I know its not the best in content or format and my uploads are very sporadic, but I live a very busy life and just don't have the time for consistent uploads.**


	16. Teacher

Kestrel

Teacher

Hawx stayed with Ruby and Tai in the house that night, in the late evening when Ruby went to bed Hawx stayed up With Tai Yang who filled him in on what had happened in vale after Hawx had become incapacitated.

"And what about Phyrra Nickos, I saw her at the stadium when she fought that girl, did she make it?"

Tai looked away and shook his head.

"She died on top of Beacon tower, fighting an enemy far stronger then her… I'm sorry Hawx."

Hawx grit his teeth.

"Who was it?"

"Hawx…"

"Tell me!"

It was only when he spoke that Hawx noticed Qrow's presence.

"Her name is Cinder Fall. She was behind everything, she's also the one that hired that bounty Hunter Bones you killed."

"Killed?" interrupted Tai Yang "Hawx you actually beat Bones?"

"You know him?" Hawx asked, all three men trying to keep their voices down for the sleeping girls.

"Yeah" Hawx continued "Took everything I had but he's dead. And this Cinder bitch is next."

Qrow and Tai looked to each other for a moment. Qrow gestured for Hawx to head outside with him.

"Remember the story about the maidens I told you? Well it turns out that Cinder is the one who Stoll Autumn's power, and now she has the other half as well."

Hawx nodded. Having not witnessed the power for himself it was difficult to imagine how bad this situation was.

"Alright then, you know I'm not stupid there's a whole lot more to this then just the maiden's power, since you haven't told me already that probably means you're not planning on telling me anymore. So, what's our next move?"

"For now, the less you know the better. Cinders trail leads to Mistral. I've dropped a few bread crumbs for the kids and I'll keep an eye on them when they head out, obviously Tai wouldn't be happy if he knew about this."

Hawx nodded and chuckled.

"Is it wise to take the kids with you?"

Qrow shrugged.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, Ruby and her friends' abilities are far beyond what my team had when we were their age, plus I know I can trust them."

"And Ruby has the silver eyes." Hawx shot Qrow a sly look.

"How long have you known about that?" Qrow questioned, making an effort to keep his voice quiet.

"My parents told me a few stories when I was a kid. I didn't realise they were real though until I saw your picture."

Qrow sighed.

"I know what its like to lose someone Qrow… Anyway, with Ozpin missing, I guess you're in charge so what are my orders?"

Hawx snapped to attention and smiled.

"You sure you want in on this kid?"

Hawx nodded.

"Sure. It's about time I got back in the game, besides maybe I'll find some answers of my own along the way."

Qrow returned Hawx's smiled.

"Alright, well for now I need you to stay in vale, they'll need every good huntsman they can get their hands on. More importantly the white fang still poses a huge threat to the people there. For now, do what you can, when things calm down a bit, come find us in Mistral. I'll fill you in a little more if we all make it."

Hawx nodded.

"Alright then, you sure you don't want me to go with the kids? I know you can't get too close but they could use my skills."

Qrow considered it.

"Nah, they need the experience, besides I should be able to handle anything they can't."

Hawx extended a hand to Qrow.

"Alright then, until we meet again Mr Branwen."

Qrow shook Hawx's hand and nodded to him, as the two men turned to part ways Qrow turned back to Hawx.

"Oh by the way, I heard a rumour you might be interested in."

Hawx turned back to his old teacher.

"With the CCT down, the grey men are being forced out of there holes… keep your eyes peeled ad you might get an opening."

A wide grin grew across Hawx's face.

"Well something good had to come out of all this, leave it to me."

Hawx took a long deep breath as he gazed up at the sky. The grey men would have to wait, first he needed intel on the White Fang, and Hawx knew exactly where and how to get it.


	17. A Lucky Encounter

Kestrel

A Lucky Encounter.

The White Fang had brought a lot of attention to themselves following the attack on vale. On of the expected yet welcome side of effects of this demonstration of strength was the sudden emergence of some of the more shall we say, Strong believers in the more violent side of the white fang. To accommodate this the White Fang had set up a stage in the woodlands surrounding vale. A few more experienced fighters cleared out any Grimm that may have been lurking around and the Rally had attracted the attention of nearly every member of the white fang currently in the city of vale along with a large number of potential knew recruits.

Leaning against one of the trees at the edge of the rally, Hawx Kestrel took a long deep breath. It had been along time since he'd worn the mask and a large part of him really wanted it to stay that way. But needs must. Hawx's mask had been modified significantly. His eye slits were slightly larger giving him better vision and the bridge of the nose stretched down into a curving beak. Crimson red markings danced along the mask mimicking a pair of wings.

A few more experienced Fang members moved aside to let him through, as he manoeuvred through the crowds On either end of the stage stood a white fang guard, these weren't officers but were highly skilled fighters, each of them carrying a long spear. Hawx had tangled with them in the past and would have preferred to avoid confrontation. Hawx was stopped in his tracks by a white fang guard in the crowd.

"Hey I don't remember seeing you around officer. What's your name?"

On the back of Hawx's jacket the white fang symbol coloured in white as well as a small pair of white feathers crossing beneath it. Hawx knew the officer had caught sight of the symbol.

"I'm Talon Kestrel." Hawx replied in a low growl. "I've been working out in the east on Khan's orders."

The guard grit his teeth, he reached down for the sword on his hip and Hawx grabbed one of his own blades but didn't draw the weapon, the White Fang members around them all parted turning to face the pair.

"Oh really? I heard you turned out to be a traitor. Tell me Talon am I mistaken?"

Hawx lowered his head slightly, he slid one foot slightly further forward.

"You heard wrong Brother. I've been away for a while, I would recommend against this course of action, if you know me then you know my reputation."

Hawx took a step forward as his fingers curled around his sword.

"Do you really think you can take me kid?" Hawx growled.

"Hey now boys let's not do this in public ok?" chirped a frighteningly familiar voice.

Hawx turned slightly to see the Cat girl from before, she was wearing a white fang uniform but without the mask. She linked her arm into Hawx's that wasn't holding the handle of his sword.

"Talon's been away on a mission with me for the last few months, so I guess whoever you've heard was about a different Talon. It isn't an overly uncommon name among our ranks. Besides."

The girl's face curled into a menacing grin as her tone dropped.

"This is the Brother of Engle Kestrel, and he'd really hate to hear someone was starting trouble with his Family."

The White Fang guard winced and released the grip on his blade. The mystery girl led Hawx into a clearing in the crowd near the stage.

"Thanks for the save Miss?"

"S just call me S."

Hawx shrugged, finding that a bit odd.

"Alright whatever S. why did you jump in there, you know I could probably take down this entire rally right?"

S chuckled.

"Maybe, but there are a couple here that give you an issue." She chuckled again. "And one who would beat you."

Hawx groaned. he looked up at the two guards on the stage, sure they were tough but he'd fought them before and come out on top. A large man suddenly stepped onto the stage. He too was dressed in a white fang uniform, behind him dragged a long black cape. His entire face was covered by a white fang mask.

"Who this guy? He doesn't even have his Aura up."

"Nope."

The large man stepped to the centre of the stage, the audience began to gather. S grinned.

"Her."

Seemingly from nowhere a girl dropped onto the stage beside him. She was wearing a modified uniform. Her trousers were standard issue, however her top had been cut at the mid-section showing the pale flesh of her well-toned stomach. She also wore a black hoodie that she wore open with the hood pulled up shading her mask and face. The shape of the hood suggested she was hiding some kind of ears beneath. A few locks of pitch black hair waved elegantly past her face. Hawx couldn't help but smile at the site of this girl.

"She is quite beautiful, isn't she?" said S.

Though Hawx was more interested in her Aura then appearance. He could sense it from here. There was something fascinatingly strange about this girl. Hawx activated his semblance, his vision shot forward and then carved away her hood and mask showing Hawx her face. Her hair flowed down to the base of her chin framing her face, her eyes were the palest of blue, more of a grey, but her expression seemed sad. Something on her mind was troubling her, atop her head were a pair of ears Hawx didn't recognise, they were short triangular ears similar to some cats but thinner.

"Who is she?"

"You're blushing Kestrel."

The girl's gaze suddenly fell on Hawx and her ears turned towards him. She smiled and winked. Hawx gasped, there was no way she could tell he was looking at her from this distance especially with his mask on. the girl blushed and her ears fell down and to the sides as the large mans voice cracked into life. Hawx pulled back his semblance and turned his attention to the preacher.

"Faunas of Vale! Thank you all for coming here. I understand that for many of you this experience must be frightening but fear not. This was a necessary sacrifice! Humanity needed to see the power of the faunas, for too long Siena Khan has stood by while humanity grows in strength, it is time for a knew leader!"

Hawx Raised an eyebrow.

"I take it this is what you came for then?" asked S

Hawx grinned.

"This is just the intel I need."

The man on stage paused for applause. Hawx could over hear the conversation between a few younger Fang members behind him.

"It's obviously going to be Adam, I mean who else could it be?"

Adam would have been the logical suspect, but something about this didn't seem right. If it was Adam there wouldn't be a need for all of these dramatics. The preacher was talking about someone else.

"A knew leader has been found, we must all join together to help him. He will lead us to victory! And this man is…"

The preacher never gave the name. a half-eaten apple struck him in the face knocking him off balance. The crowd cried out in shock. The girl beside him perked her ears up and to her right. The crowd parted revealing a young man leaning on a long red staff. He was yawning impolitely and loud enough for everyone to hear.

His hair was brown and short his eyes the same colour, he wore a pair of black shorts and a grey vest. Strangely his feet were covered by a basic pair of wooden sandals. His upper right arm showed a decorative tattoo, the young man smiled widely, he spoke with an accent that Hawx couldn't place but to you or me would have sounded almost Australian.

"Boo! You're boring! I only came to this thing for the free food where's the banquet at?"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Hawx moaned. S just chuckled.

The white fang guard who had confronted Hawx before advanced on the young man.

"You filthy human! You'll pay for that."

 _How did he get in here?_ Hawx wondered.

The guard pulled a curved red sword from his belt and started to swing towards the young huntsmen who was still facing the stage. Before the guard could finish his swing, the long red staff connected with his face launching him into the crowd.

"What are you doing dude, who do you think you are?" called another guard as ten Fang soldiers rushed in to surround him.

"Name's Rayu, but some people just call me lucky. Is this the part where we get to have some fun?"

"The one who brings me the head of the human will be handsomely rewarded." Called the preacher.

"You want in on this Talon?" asked S.

Hawx considered it for a moment.

"He might be an idiot but he's definitely a huntsman, let's see if he can handle himself."

Rayu spun the weapon between his gloved hands, like Hawx, the fingers had been removed for better grip. Rayu finished by balancing the staff on his shoulder, he grinned at the ten fighters around him.

"Is this all? I was kinda hoping for more. Ah well, let's go!"

The ten men charged forward with swords drawn. Rayu leapt forward bringing his staff to bear, the first sword strike hit the centre of his staff, the weapon cut into two equal lengths. Rayu slipped past the fighter clutching his broken weapon and crying.

"No! without this I can't fight!" the young huntsmen suddenly burst into laughter. "Nah just kidding."

Rayu spun the two-equal half's in each hand and charged into the middle of the ten men. Each of them came at him swinging. Rayu dodged ducked and weaved through them, blocking every strike without breaking a sweat and one by one knocked the ten fighters away. When there were just two left a firing squad suddenly assembled behind him.

"Fire!"

Rayu knocked the two men away from him and spun his staffs around his hands deflecting the shots. As the soldiers started to reload Rayu pushed the two half's of the staff back together and thrust the weapon forward. A string snapped back turning the staff into a bow. Rayu pulled back the string and three blue arrows materialised across the bow.

"Hmm, that's some pretty impressive dust wielding." S remarked.

Rayu released the three shots all of which exploded at the feet of the squad knocking them all away. Before anyone could react the two White fang elite guards dropped from the stage and attacked Rayu with their spears. Rayu Rolled back under a jab and spun his staff in to knock the weapon away, as he completed the move the second spear was jabbed towards him forcing Rayu to skip to the side to avoid being stabbed. The two guards had him on the defensive now, Rayu struggled to hold them back as their attacks became more relentless.

"His defence needs some work." Hawx commented. "A spear is formidable at that range, he needs to get past the blades."

Hawx stood up straight and tense, something in the air had changed. The girl from the stage was suddenly standing beside him facing towards the battle.

"Do you wish to join them Luna?" S asked honestly curious.

Hawx looked down to Luna, she was taller then S standing at about five foot, nine inches. Hawx had to restrain himself from looking at her too long, this angle gave him a clear view of her chest.

Rayu managed to push back one of the Guards, he snapped his weapon into the two halves and went straight in unloading a barrage of close in attacks knocking down the guard. Rayu spun around, he released his grip on the staffs. To the surprise of everyone each weapon split into three pieces and rotated around the back of his hand. Rayu flipped over and launched one of the pieces from his left hand into the face of the last guard knocking him back, As the guard recovered Rayu raced forward and slammed his foot into the guards face taking him piece returned to Rayu, pulled back by a string that most of the others didn't see. Rayu turned his attention to the Preacher.

"That wasn't very nice mate."

The preacher started to sweat he pointed to Hawx.

"You their Lieutenant! I order you to kill this bastard huntsman."

 _shit_

S and Luna both turned to Hawx.

"Well Talon, what will you do?" asked S excitedly.

' _cheeky bitch.'_

"Hey Feather head!" Rayu called out to Hawx. "You must be the boss round. I've been waiting for a challenge."

Hawx lowered his head and reached up for his swords.

"Do not call me that."

' _great looks like I don't have much of a choice.'_

"Hey Rayu, walk away now and you won't get hurt. I just got back from a holiday and id rather not do this to…"

Rayu cut him off.

"Blah blah blah less talking more fighting Bird brain"

Hawx sighed.

"Alright then. But don't say I didn't warn you."


	18. Hawx vs Rayu

Kestrel

Hawx vs Rayu

Hawx held the handles of his blades. He cautiously approached the young staff wielder.

"Let's see what you've got."

Rayu closed his eyes as he moved his staff around in his hands, though all he did was blink, by the time he had opened his eyes Hawx was already swinging his swords down on him.

With gritted teeth Rayu just barely brought his staff up to defend himself as there steel collided.

"Damn that's fast!"

Rayu and Hawx both dropped back from one another, Hawx reversed the blades and stood motionless. Rayu looked down at his shaking hands. his breathing came in short ragged gasps. The realisation finally setting in that this wasn't going to be easy.

The fighters stood just a few feet apart but the circle around them expanded to a good one hundred meters as the crowd moved away. Rayu grinned at Hawx.

"Alright this should be fun."

Rayu split his staff into the two separate weapons and shot towards Hawx. Rayu swung the left weapon down on Hawx who easily blocked the strike. Then Rayu attacked with the right, again Hawx blocked the strike. Hawx Kicked up at Rayu's face, he knocking the staffs to the side as he flipped back gaining distance

Hawx used the distance to zoom in towards Rayu with great momentum. Rayu fell back onto his knee switching his staff to bow form. Rayu fired three shots. Hawx dived forward, through the arrows, dodging them all. Rayu leapt back as Hawx swung his blades for his head. Rayu brought his staff around On Hawx. Hawx blocked the strike by angling his swords behind him but Rayu released his grip and booted Hawx in the gut. Hawx took the strike and slid back. Rayu switched his weapon back to the two smaller staffs and launched an all out offensive. Hawx Danced through the strikes blocking or dodging every swing. Rayu increased his speed, he began to jump and dash around Hawx, attacking from every direction but couldn't get the strikes to connect. Hawx bolted forward. Rayu leapt into the air to escape But Hawx was hot on his tail. The two fighters continued attacking and blocking each of the other as they rose into the air and began to fall. Hawx suddenly opened his arms and fell back from Rayu as the young huntsmen fell towards the floor.

Rayu hit the dirt hard, leaving a shallow crater and crossed his staffs in front of Hawx. Hawx slammed into Rayu kicking up the dirt around them. Hawx flipped backward and shot forward giving Rayu barely enough time to recover. the two fighter's weapons sang as they shot past each other. Rayu and Hawx reversed direction and lunged forward again, repeating the manoeuvre.

They moved to try a third time but Hawx flipped into the air and spun towards Rayu, holding out his blades in a blur of spinning destructive steel.

"Shit!"

Rayu took the brunt of Hawx's strikes, Hawx hit him multiple times in an instant as He spun using his Blades like a propeller. Rayu fell back clutching his chest. Hawx took the opening and shot forward into the Rayu striking him with both swords. Rayu's body shone blue as his aura started to fail. Rayu grunted, he used Hawx's weight to sling himself up and over the swordsman.

Hawx anticipated the throw and moved with Rayu and instead of receiving the kick that followed used it to propel himself away. Rayu pulled himself up to his feet a thin line of blood running from his forehead.

Hawx had landed in a nearby tree. He perched himself elegantly on a branch that looked far too small to hold his weight. Rayu charged forward, Hawx did the same this time Rayu hit Hawx hard enough to push him back into the air. Hawx recovered, landing on his feet but was forced to block instantly as Rayu attacked him again hitting him from every angle with his duel staffs. Hawx grunted through the combat as Rayu caught him a few times. Hawx swung both blades outward Rayu leant back under the strike and rose back up into a spiralling jump similar to the one Hawx had used. Hawx blocked as steel clashed three times. Rayu exited and attacked again. He caught Hawx with a heavy strike smashing into his face, causing Hawx's Aura to fail and sent Hawx flying away.

"Ha yes! I got you!" Rayu cheered.

To his horror Hawx launched his sword ahead of him, the blade dug into the ground and then slid back a few feet as Hawx landed feet first on the swords handle. With his arms outstretched Hawx was perfectly balanced atop the sword.

"Ok now that was cool! Who taught you that move?!" Rayu excitedly exclaimed.

"A dusty old Qrow." Hawx replied.

Rayu slipped down to one knee. A throbbing pain ran up his spine. He reached around to his back only to pull it back covered in blood.

"I warned you." Hawx growled

Rayu pulled his battered body back to his feet.

"Yeah ok you might be winning but your aura's down too. Next hit wins bird man."

Hawx shook his head dismissively.

"You won't win this."

Rayu Grinned. His staffs suddenly produced a short steel blade from each end of the two weapons. Rayu spun his knew weapons around a few times, the steel sang its deadly song as Rayu beckoned Hawx to meet his challenge. Hawx stepped forward off his sword. As he finished he flicked his left leg up behind him, pulling the blade from the ground and then reached back to catch it with his free hand. Some of the crowd actually applauded.

"Lieutenant!" Called the preacher. "Kill him. Let this be a lesson to all of those who would dare stand against Faunas superiority."

 _'Damn it'_

Hawx winced. As he did Rayu rushed forward. Hawx deflected the strike, Rayu was weaker now and Hawx still had most of his strength. It had been a close fight but Hawx would be the only one standing. As Rayu slid past him Hawx spun round and slashed across Rayu's back with both swords, he took care not to cut to deep but wanted it to hurt enough to give Rayu the message.

 _'come on. Just stay down'_

Rayu grunted as he hit the ground hard, blood running from his open wounds.

Hawx looked up to see Luna standing before the two fighters, she looked up to him and cocked her head. The crowd had closed in around them now and S stood watching with a grin on her face. Hawx narrowed his vision.

"What are you waiting for huntsmen? kill him!" cried the preacher.

Luna opened her mouth, her lips peeling apart so elegantly it made Hawx sweat a little as her soft perfectly spoken words danced into his ears.

"Did you only wound him on purpose Mr Kestrel?"

Hawx tensed up and Luna lowered her head.

 _I can't even see your face, yet I can feel your despair from here… who are you?_

Rayu launched his staff up catching Hawx in the face, the strike cut his cheek but also knocked the mask away from his face giving everyone a clear view including the preachers guard who had called him out earlier.

"I knew it! Its him! The traitor Talon Kestrel!"

"Shit." Hawx grunted.

He grabbed Rayu and threw the wounded huntsmen over his shoulder, Luna stepped forward and Hawx raised his sword to her. Luna's face perked up slightly.

"Don't! There's been enough bloodshed today."

She hummed something as she watched the young huntsmen turn away and disappear through the crowd and into the trees.

Hawx and Rayu ran for a solid twenty minutes before they finally collapsed under a tree.

"Damn it! Why did you have to do that? you blew my cover!"

"I did? Buddy your cover was blown the second you hesitated to attack me, even I knew that." Rayu winced. "That was a great fight though."

Hawx fell onto his back, letting out a long sigh of relief as he finally relaxed.

"So, Talon, where do you go from here?"

Rayu asked. Hawx pulled himself upright.

"Well before you crashed the party, we found out that the White fang is planning some kind of leadership change. Which would probably be something to do with Adam's splinter group… but I can't shake this feeling there's something more to this."

Rayu thought about it for a moment.

"Well since I ruined your quest why don't I help you get this guy, unless you wanna try to sneak in again?"

Hawx sighed, if what S said was true and that girl was a good fighter. Attacking the Fang alone wasn't an option. He didn't want to work with Rayu but respected the fact that he was trying. The young huntsmen was the same age as Hawx and a very skilled fighter. Hawx praised himself on being a good judge of character and Rayu's intentions seemed pure to him, the young huntsmen had a sort of innocence about him, that made him feel at ease. He held out a hand to Rayu

"Call me Hawx, don't ask about the Talon thing it's a long story."

Rayu studied the hand for a moment.

"I'm Rayu, but some people just call me lucky!" He took he handshake "I think you and me are goanna get alone real well Feather face!"

Hawx grunted as he dropped back to the ground.

 **TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION IN THE 'REVIEW'**

 **I write this story because I want to. If no-one is reading it then that's fine. I'm not a professional writer and never claimed to be, that's kind of why I'm here. I have a story to tell in a universe I love, if you don't like it then you don't have to read it, but someone somewhere might and so I post it here. Please use the review section for actual reviews and if you want to send me comments like that, then that's what the PM function is for**


	19. A Bad Day for Ozuroo

Kestrel

A bad day for Ozuroo

Being an officer in the White Fang had its advantages. Though Ozuroo couldn't wear his uniform as he walked through the shady side of vale. The few citizens who had stayed and were actually awake this early in the morning gave him a wide birth as he walked down the street. There were few people who would have been able to challenge him even before the attack on vale, now his only real trouble would come from some old huntsmen drunkenly staggering around the streets, or some tired students looking to get away from the chaos around Beacon.

"Of all the places in vale that got destroyed, yet this part still stands." Ozuroo laughed to himself.

The hooded person who had been discreetly following him over the last two blocks however was a little concerning. Ozuroo wasn't really up for a fight, he'd had a nasty realisation of just how capable true huntsmen could be after one infiltrated a Rally a week before and started a fight with another huntsmen that had literally left craters in the ground.

Ozuroo slipped into the first alley he could find in an effort to lose his pursuer. With the morning sun still hanging low, the alley was dark. Most Faunas had great night vision, Ozuroo included so he'd at least have that advantage.

Night vision wasn't the only advantage faunas had over humans. Hawx Kestrel for example had some serious talents in the stealth department thanks to his raptor origins. The huntsmen dropped down from the roof of a nearby building completely silently. With the flick of his wrist Hawx drew the knife from the back of his belt. The 12-inch blade held a green handle, its gleaming edge caught the light grabbing Ozuroo's attention for just a second, but not long enough for the young man to react. Hawx pushed the knife up to his throat and covered his mouth with his free hand

"Funny, thought you were older." Growled the huntsmen.

Rayu moved into the ally and dropped the hood, he was now wearing a pair of Hawx's trousers as well as his Hoodie.

"I'm liking these threads man, but I got to admit that these pants are a bit tight for me." Rayu confessed.

Hawx winced. "Trousers."

"What?"

"Nothing. listen kid, I want to know where the big guy from the rally is and I want to know right now." Hawx growled.

As Rayu stood guard at the end of the Ally Hawx moved his hand from Ozuroo's mouth, but kept the knife pressed to his throat.

"It's not worth your life." Rayu added.

Ozuroo sighed

"He's going to be leading a raiding party through some of the villages on the outskirts of the kingdom, look I don't know exactly where but it's probably somewhere in the south, to keep away from the Grimm."

Hawx narrowed his vision, his already sinister voice dropped further into a growl as black smoke started to resonate from his body.

"Tell me kid. Were you a part of the attack on Vale?"

Ozuroo started to cry. "I-I'm sorry!"

"He's just a kid man." Rayu added.

Hawx pressed the blade closer to his throat, the sharp edge grazing his windpipe.

"How many people are dead because of you?"

"Hawx!" Rayu barked.

Hawx reluctantly stepped back and looked down at his hands, the black smoke was billowing off his arms, crimson streaks of Aura slid across his limbs.

The two huntsmen left Ozuroo crying in a puddle of his own self-pity and headed for the outskirts of Vale.

It was a long walk but by the late afternoon the two huntsmen found themselves on a lush green hillside overlooking a small village in the valley below. Hawx sat on the side of the Hill using his semblance to scout the scene. The villagers were running their usual routines. Mouthers hung out washing to dry in the midday sun. A hunting party set off to the north to find food brining a pair of sniffer dogs with them. A few children ran through the centre of the village play fighting as their favourite huntsmen with sticks as makeshift swords and guns. Hawx couldn't help but grin and chuckle at there game.

Meanwhile Rayu had found a Beowulf to entertain him. Rayu danced around the creature prodding it with his staff in an attempt to see if his overwhelming positive emotions would cause the beast to lose interest. Unsurprisingly it had very little effect. Hawx looked to the edge of the village, a small group of White Fang soldiers were marching towards the town, the preacher and his guard Luna amongst them.

"Hey Rayu. Finish that thing off, we've got company."

Rayu quickly despatched the Beowulf with one of his staff blades and then rushed over to Hawx. The White Fang started moving through the village going from building to building, sending the villagers into a panicked state.

"Alright so I take it you want to do this all professional and sneaky like right?" Rayu unenthusiastically asked.

Hawx shook his head.

"Not exactly, I might be able to sneak past the grunts but that Luna chick is another story. However we do this it's going to get real loud real fast so you might as well have some fun, take a few down quietly if you can though."

"Ah Yeah I'm goanna get so much experience points for this!"

Rayu suddenly raced down the hill into the Village, Hawx opted to move around to the valley's rear entrance to avoid being spotted. Rayu slid into cover behind a small building as a pair of white fang soldiers raided the occupant's supplies. He dashed around the corner and struck down the first guard with his staff, he dealt with the second by kicking the guards face into the wall of the house. A third guard spotted the commotion and called out to Rayu, Rayu gave him an excited grin.

The Preacher and Luna stood at the centre of the village, Luna's ears darted to the side as she heard something the preacher did not.

"I still don't see why you let those Huntsmen get away. What good are you as a body guard if you don't even try to fight the ones who attack me?"

Luna raised a finger to her lips. The house nearby them exploded into a wall of splinters and debris as a white fang soldier flew through the wreckage. Rayu stepped into the opening in the buildings wall with his staff supported over his shoulder triumphantly.

"Still waiting for the Boss round!"

Luna stepped forward putting herself between Rayu and the Preacher.

"Guards!" yelled the preacher, but no one answered.

The limp unconscious body of a white fang soldier slid to their feet. Luna and the preacher turned to see Hawx kestrel standing on top of another of the preacher's guards.

"Sorry for the intrusion but I need to ask you some questions." Hawx called out.

He and Rayu now had Luna and the preacher in the centre of them. While The preacher seemed nervous Luna's stance hadn't changed. Hawx activated his semblance, looking through her body to see her beating heart. It was a slow steady pulse, she wasn't the least bit afraid. Luna moved to stand beside the preacher and opened her hoodie. She reached inside and when she removed her hands her wrists were covered by a pair of small braces wrapped in a long chain. The chains attached to a pair of circular bladed weapons that she wielded in each hand. Hawx reached up for his swords and moved one-foot forward. The preacher nervously laughed in a failed attempt to seem unintimidated.

"All I want is some information, you answer my questions, and nobody has to get hurt."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible."

The voice didn't come from either of the two huntsmen, nor did it come from Luna or the preacher. Another man had entered the village. He was tall with broad shoulders. He wore a pair of heavy brown boots and brown combat trousers, his upper body was covered by a long open trench coat, beneath which he wore a set of layered red steel armour plates across his chest and stomach. His hair was short and a perfect yellow, a pair of piercing blue eyes starred straight into Hawx.

Hawx turned to face the new huntsmen, his heart raced as fear and realisation set in.

"Trackaress Dragonbone. It's been too long." Hawx greeted with a flat tone and displeased look in his eyes.

Rayu turned to face Trackaress as well as he walked to towards Hawx.

"Come on buddy, let's just stick to Track. For old times' sake." Trackaress mocked.

Every word hit Hawx like a fist, sweat rolled down his forehead, his hands were shaking and his heart pounding. Hawx reached for his swords drawing both in an instant. Track smiled as Hawx took his stance.

"All I want is some information from the preacher."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that to happen." Track sighed. "There's a contract for this man's life."

"We just need some information from him! That's all, then we'll get out of the way." Hawx retorted this time moving himself between Track and the Preacher.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Rayu called out.

"Sorry Hawx strict orders on this one, I have to take him down _before_ you get to him."

Track held out a hand in front of him. His body became engulfed in a bright golden glow. In front of him a long golden axe materialised from the energy surrounding him, Rayu fell back a step and Luna lowered into a fighting stance.

Hawx narrowed his vision. In the blink of an eye he cleared the distance and swung his swords towards Track. Track took hold of the axe and swung the blade out in front of him blocking the Kestrel's strike. Hawx held his ground trying to push Tracks Axe back towards him. Track took a hold of his weapon with both hands and pushed back, the two fighters became locked in place.

Track's vision suddenly darted to the side. His body erupted into the golden light again pushing Hawx away as Rayu jumped in swinging his staff down from the side. Track used his axe to block the strike. Rayu split his staff as it made contact and rolled past Track, Rayu spun back around bringing his duel weapons in against Track. Track's axe faded and two smaller axes appeared in each of his hands. Track blocked Rayu's strike but Rayu used Tracks strength to pull himself off the ground and boot him in the gut. Track slid back and Rayu turned to Hawx.

"You know what we need better than me, I'll buy you some time just get through her."

With that Rayu held up his staffs to block Track. Hawx turned back towards Luna and spun his blades around his body

"Alright then. I guess I have no choice."


End file.
